


Bad Nuts

by Angelleap77, LinkCat



Series: Love Makes A Difference [4]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fear, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Five out of the six oldest trollings have just turned eighteen, and their worlds are about to be turned upside down. Will they be able to fill their parent's shoes and prove that they have what it takes to run a village? Only time will tell.Summary for chapter 1:It is River’s eighteenth birthday and it is worthy of celebration.





	1. Life Is A Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of a series. Everything will make more sense if you read back. Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

Poppy had a letter in her hands. It was written by Lotus. She kept reading it repeatedly. She had a worried expression on her face. She sighed as she read it one more time:

“Dad, I wrote you this letter hoping you will find it before Lily and I’s birthday party. Daisy and I couldn’t wait until after the party to leave. I am very sorry that I didn’t say good bye. We have a lot of territory to cover and I really want to find the ocean. The one that Cherry talked about at Daisy and Emerald’s birthday party. We will be back in a few months. Tell Lily happy birthday for me. Love you. -Lotus”

“He’s going to come back eventually Poppy.” Branch had been watching her. It had been a month since Lotus and Daisy left. He wasn’t happy that they left a whole day early, but they were now grown up and it was time for them to have their own adventures.

“I know, but I am worried about them. They only just turned eighteen. What if something happens? We can’t rescue them if they are not home.” Poppy sighed and tucked the letter into her hair. She was a lot more worried then Branch was, but that was their oldest son and she knew him. He was reckless.

“They will be home early if something happens. It’ll be OK.” Branch put his hand under her chin and had her look up. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

“Eww!” Peace had seen her parents kiss and was disgusted. She thought kissing was gross.

Humble looked up from his toy and cocked his head. “I didn’t do it!” He thought Peace had found something gross. She said eww a lot.

“We should get going. River’s birthday party is about to start.” Poppy started gathering the kids with Harmony’s help. She didn’t want to be late.

Back at Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod, they were getting ready for the party. It was odd not having Emery or Daisy around anymore. They both worried about Daisy, but knew Lotus was fiercely protective of her. She was going to be fine. River was now old enough to move out on her own. They hoped she was ready for the next step in her life.

River was by the lake. She was meditating. She sensed today was not going to be a good day, so she was trying to clear her mind.

Blossom was trying very hard to sneak up on River. She hardly ever managed it. Today, River was distracted enough that she didn’t hear her sneaking up on her. She put her hands over River’s eyes and grinned. “Guess who?” She tried very hard to sound just like Cherry.

“Not Cherry.” River giggled and pulled Blossom into her lap. She hugged her close and kissed her. “You caught me off guard. I’m impressed.”

Blossom felt River pull her in for a kiss. She giggled and kissed her back. Even at seventeen, she was shorter than every adult but Smidge and Daisy. Her hair line met River at her nose. It was thought that her growth might have been stunted due to her partial paralysis. She was dressed up in a pink dress.

“Did you sew that?” River ran her hand along the dress. She really liked it. Satin had been teaching Blossom how to make clothes.

“Yeah, do you like it?” Blossom grinned wide. She was hoping River liked her dress, because she had one for her too.

“I really do. Blossom? You are very excited. Do you have something to tell me?” River smiled and began playing with Blossom’s hair. “Ah ha!” She pulled out a box from her hair.

“Hey! You can’t open that yet!” Blossom giggled and tried to take it back.

“You two shouldn’t be kissing publicly. You are going to get in trouble.” Lily came walking up and pulled River in for a hug. “Happy Birthday!”

Blossom snatched the box and giggled as she headed for Guy Diamond and Smidge’s flower pod. 

River blushed and hugged Lily back. “Come on Lily, we are already bonded and have claimed each other. She is only a week away from being of age.”

“A week and two days. You will wait, because I don’t want you in trouble.” Lily smiled at River and took her hand as she followed Blossom.

“You won’t tell on me.” River stuck out her tongue. She knew Lily wouldn’t tell on her.

“No, but you don’t need to get caught.” Lily smiled as she walked in the door with River.

“Happy Birthday sweetheart.” Guy Diamond gave her a hug and smiled. “You have been at the lake all day. Are you alright?”

“Yeah dad, I am alright.” River smiled softly and hugged him back. “Everything looks great.” She looked around and smiled. She walked over to the table and smiled at her cake.” Dad, did you bake for me?” She looked over at him.

“Of course.” Guy Diamond walked over. “It’s your favorite.”

“I see that.” River giggled and hugged him again. “Thank you so much.” She turned and smiled when she nearly ran into Emery. She opened her arms and gave him a huge hug. “Where have you been Emerald?”

Emery smiled and hugged her back. “I’ve been busy. Branch has a lot to teach me the next three years if I am going to run this village as well as he has.”

“You will be great.” River smiled at him and broke their hug. “Have Daisy and Lotus come back?”

“No, they are still out doing their own thing.” Lily sighed and crossed her arms. “They are in for it when they come back. He didn’t even tell me good bye.” She wasn’t happy with her twin. She was worried about him.

“If they come back.” Emery sighed and shook his head. “Daisy seemed really excited about going to the ocean. If they like it there, they might not come back.”

“They are going to come back.” River shook her head. She didn’t want to think about them not coming back. She made Daisy promise her that they would come back.

Blossom wrapped her arm around River’s waist and leaned into her. She didn’t like when River got tense.

“Break it up you two.” Smidge pried them apart and grinned. It had been hard to keep them apart lately.

“Mom…” River sighed and turned to hug Smidge. “It was just a hug.”

“From behind.” Guy Diamond chuckled. “Let’s behave around the children.”

Blossom blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “OK, I will behave.” She took a few steps back and fell backward. Emery caught her before she fell. She blushed and looked up at him. “Thanks.” She smiled at him as he stood her back up.

Emery had got use to her stumbles and caught her often when she almost fell. “You are welcome.”

“Behave you two.” River flushed and took Blossom by the hand. She walked with her towards her bedroom. She stopped when she heard the door. It was Branch. She ran over and squealed. “You came!” She was very excited and began digging through his hair. She grabbed a book out of his hair and ran to the corner to read it. It was a book he had promised her as soon as she turned eighteen.

Branch laughed as he was tackled by her and watched her run to the corner with the book. “You are welcome?”

Blossom looked confused but walked over to the corner and sat by River. She didn’t realize it, but River had been jealous of Emery. She hadn’t liked the looks that he kept giving her.

River opened the book and began reading through it. It was a book that Creek had wrote. Branch told her she couldn’t have it until she turned eighteen. She knew that her father had done bad for the village, but she wanted to learn more about her abilities, and her father had the same powers. She also wanted to learn more about him since no one ever talked about him. She was very curious.

“What did she just pull out of your hair?” Guy Diamond raised one of his brows.

“Something I promised her three years ago. She knew I was bringing it.” Branch smiled softly and sat a few more presents down by the other presents that were collecting by the table.

As her family gathered, they all celebrated River’s eighteenth birthday. As the night ended, everyone began to go their separate ways. River walked Blossom home. She was still just as protective of her as she was when they were little. They got to Cherry and Biggie’s home and stopped. 

River gave Blossom one more kiss before watching her go inside. She headed home. She felt her heart race. The day had been too good, and she still had a bad feeling something was going to happen. She was half way home when a familiar figure pulled her aside. 

It was Acorn. The young male pinned her to the tree and smirked. “I could claim you now and I wouldn’t get in trouble.”

River winced and coward. She gulped and protect her face. He had been increasingly abusive towards her, and she feared what he had in mind when he said he could claim her. 

Acorn grabbed her arm and brought her into his house. He had plans for her.


	2. Emotional Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s sudden mood change has Smidge worried.

The following morning, River escaped out of Acorn’s front door. It was still early. She walked towards Branch’s bunker. She unlocked it and walked into it. She closed the door and made her way down the elevator shaft. She was shaking as she went through his potions. She grabbed what she was looking for and took a large swallow of it. She gagged. It had tasted awful. She shivered and made her way back up the elevator shaft. She walked out the door and locked it. She looked around as she made her way towards the village. She was really hoping no one had seen her go in there. She got home and startled when Smidge met her at the door.

“You were gone all night.” Smidge crossed her arms. “Where were you? You had me up all night worried. You said you would be right back.”

“Sorry mom.” River gulped and went around her. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She locked the door and began to run a bath. She wanted to bathe badly.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Smidge went to open the door and found it locked. She frowned and leaned on the door. “River? Answer me…”

“I was out.” River rubbed her face as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She took off her dress and winced, feeling the bruises along her body. She went into the bathtub and let her body sink in. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She was hoping the water would soothe her.

Smidge crossed her arms and sat by the door. It was not like River to be out all night, and she wasn’t acting normal. “River, talk to me.”

“Please mom, I need a few.” River dunk her head under the water and came back up. She began shampooing her hair. She was trying hard to clear her head, but Smidge wasn’t helping with that.

Smidge grumbled and glared at the door. She was not amused that she was avoiding her. She had a bad feeling something was wrong.

River bathed herself and then dunk under again. She then got out and dried herself off. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door. She startled when she saw Smidge sitting by the door. “Mom…” She sighed and walked towards her bedroom.

Smidge followed her and stopped her. “You were beaten.” She looked her up and down and gasped. “Oh my god…” She closed the door and frowned. “Who mated you?”

River shook her head and began to get dressed. She towel dried her hair and then walked back to the bathroom. She grabbed a comb and began brushing her hair. “I’m fine mom.”

“You are not fine.” Smidge followed her around. She was starting to get angry. “Did you give permission?” She had a feeling she knew the answer.

River cringed and bit her bottom lip. “Please mom, I need to go meditate.” She walked out the door and towards the lake. She sat down at the water’s edge and closed her eyes. She sniffled and breathed in deep. She couldn’t concentrate.

Smidge clenched her fists and walked to the bedroom. She went to talk to Guy Diamond about her concerns.

“You had a bad night.” Lily came up and sat down by River. “What happened?” Lily could sense she was in a lot of pain and could feel that her emotions were all over the place.

“Not you too.” River shook her head and put her hands over her face. She began to cry softly. “I don’t want to talk about it. Please…”

Lily shook her head. “You can’t protect him River. He’s gone too far.” She really wished River would tell her who it was that was hurting her.

“I won’t let him hurt her.” River began to sob and hugged into Lily. She was shaking and very worried that Acorn would hurt Blossom. She would not risk her. She was far too precious to her. As the affects of the potion began to take effect, River began to become limp. She leaned into Lily and slowly lost consciousness.

“River?!” Lily shook her and frowned. She got no response. She got up and picked her best friend up. She ran towards the medical pod with her. Once there, she set her down in a bed. She stepped back as they all began to check River over. They smelled the potion on her breath and began to run tests on her. They all looked concerned. It appeared that the young troll had tried to commit suicide.


	3. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s family and friends try to come to terms with her decision, and start looking for her attacker.

As soon as Branch got word of what happened to River, he came to the medical pod. Smidge, Guy Diamond, Lily, and Blossom were at her bedside. He wanted answers. “Who did this?!” He walked over and cringed, seeing that River was in bad shape.

“We are trying to figure that out.” Smidge ran her hand through River’s long hair. River was going to make it but was going to have to be monitored for a while.

River began to come to. She cracked her eyes open and groaned. The first face she saw was Blossom’s. She began to cry when she realized her plan had failed.

“River, you are awake.” Smidge looked relieved. She took River’s hand and stroked it gently. “You scared us…”

Guy Diamond looked relieved but was worried about her.

Blossom hugged into River and began to cry with her. She was relieved that she had woke up but was upset that she had been hurt badly. She wanted to know why River tried to kill herself, but knew it was not the time to ask.

Lily cried and shook lightly. She was very worried about River. They were best friends and she had almost lost her.

Branch walked over to River and took her free hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked her up and down and then closed his eyes. He knew exactly how she felt. “River? We need to find out who hurt you. It’s extremely important that he is punished. He can’t do this again.”

River was shaking as she motioned him closer. When he knelt, she whispered in his ear. “It was Acorn. Please promise me that you will protect Blossom?” She was very worried.

“Of course, River. Get some rest.” Branch headed out of the medical pod and straight towards Acorn’s flower pod. He pounded on his door. “Answer this door now!”

Acorn heard the pounding. He exited out his back door and made a run for it. He had a backpack on as he ran as fast as he could. He wasn’t sticking around. “That little bitch squealed. She is going to pay.” He blended into the forest as Branch followed him and looked around for him. He stayed quiet.

“Acorn?! Where the hell did you go?!” Branch looked around and sneered. He was not happy that the younger troll had escaped. “Fine, but if you ever come back, you are dead! River did not deserve what you have done!” He headed back to the village. He was going to make it clear that if anyone saw Acorn, they were to report to him immediately.

Back at the medical pod, River and Blossom were snuggled up to each other. Blossom had insisted she snuggle with River. She was very worried about River and hoped she wouldn’t try to kill herself again. She wasn’t sure what she would do if anything ever happened to her. They were very closely bonded.

River held Blossom and sniffled. She had been on and off crying. She was starting to feel bad for attempting suicide. Her Blossom needed her, and she almost left her.

Smidge was at her bedside. Guy had left to go home and take care of the kids. Lily had also left to take care of duties around the village.

Poppy and Basil were River’s next visitors. She had just got done talking to Branch. She was worried about their only spiritual troll. She sat down beside River and put her hand on her shoulder gently. “We are all here for you River. I am so sorry for what happened.” She was sad for River and wished they knew what was going on before he went too far.

Basil climbed into the bed and snuggled into River. River was his buddy and he was sad to hear that she had got hurt. He ran his hand down her cheek and frowned, feeling that her face was wet with tears. “Who hurt you? I will beat them up.”

“No Basil, we don’t beat others up.” River sniffled and couldn’t help but force a smile. Basil was blind, but he was just as protective as Branch was, even at the tender age of six. “Don’t you have a birthday coming up soon?”

“Three more months. I will be seven.” Basil snuggled into her and frowned. “Why are you crying?”

“Because when I got hurt it made me sad.” River smiled softly. Basil was a smart kid and she knew he was going to pour questions at her. She was trying to think of a way to distract him. “How was school today?”  
“I didn’t go today.” Basil snuggled closer. “I threw up this morning.”

“Aww, I am sorry Basil. Did you eat something that was bad?” River snuggled him closer and held him.

“No…” Basil frowned and put his hand on her face. He was so worried about her tears. “Jazz spun me and then I puked.”

“He just started to feel better before Branch came. I didn’t want to send him to school with an upset stomach.” Poppy smiled softly. “Petunia will bring home his homework.”

“I love spinning too Basil. Getting sick is no fun though. Maybe a piggy back ride will be in order next time.” River smiled softly.

“I would love a piggy back ride.” Basil smiled and closed his eyes. “I want to stay with River.”

“River needs rest.” Blossom said, concerned for River.

“Piggy back rides later.” River ran her hand through Basil’s three toned hair. She was glad she was still alive to be there for her little buddy.


	4. A Double Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Blossom join Lily and Emerald Junior on their wedding day.

It had been two weeks since River was attacked by Acorn. Everyone had gathered for a double wedding. Emerald and Lily, we’re getting married and River was getting married to Blossom. All four were excited. Even River seemed to be in a great mood despite it only being a couple week after being attacked by Acorn. She was feeling better and had promised Blossom she would never attempt to take her own life again.

Their families and friends had all gathered to watch the two couples get married.

Biggie was crying. It had seemed like only yesterday that he had taken Cherry’s hand and accepted Blossom as his daughter. He was very proud of the woman she had become.

Cherry was making final touches to Blossom’s hair. She was very happy for her daughter and future daughter in law. She was nervous, but knew River was the right one for her daughter.

Guy Diamond was helping River with her dress. He kept telling her that she was beautiful and that he loved her so much. He had been very worried about her.

Branch was preparing the vows. Since it was a royal wedding, it was going to be a larger celebration. He also has an announcement to make after he told the vows.

Poppy was helping Lily with her make up. She was very excited for her daughter. She knew she would be a great queen, and that Emerald would make a great king.

Smidge was fussing over Emerald’s tuxedo. She was excited for him. “You are so handsome. You would make your father and mother proud. I know Guy and I are.”

“Thank you. You will always be my mama though.” Emerald gave her a hug and smiled. He stood up and looked towards the concert mushroom. He was very nervous. He had a lot of responsibility ahead of him and he really hoped he would make his parents proud.

Lily walked over to Emerald and hugged him tight. “You look great!”

“Oh my, look at my beautiful princess. You look so stunning in that dress.” Emerald held her close and kissed her.

The whole village gathered for their weddings. Branch pulled out his notes and cleared his throat.

“Thank you everyone for gathering here today. We have all come together to wed Princess Lily to Emerald Junior. With this marriage I bind them together as husband and wife. They will be there for each other through sickness, injury, and health. May they have the strength and determination to rule our kingdom as King and Queen on the day of Lily’s twenty first birthday.” He turned to River and Blossom. “I also bind River and Blossom as one. They will from this day forth be known as the royal spiritual leaders and duchesses of our colony. We will give them our greatest respect, and support decisions made by them to protect our livelihood.”

As the vows were complete a roar of happiness erupted from the crowd. They were happy for the future King and Queen and excited to find out that young River and Blossom would be their spiritual leaders. It was a huge honor and well deserved. River had helped so many lives, and so had Lily. They were very excited about the future.

Prince Emerald took Princess Lily in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back and hugged him close. She was so happy that she got to marry her soulmate.

River turned to Blossom and held her close. She kissed her passionately. She was very happy.

Once River broke their kiss, Blossom moved over to Branch and took his hand. She looked concerned. “Branch, I am not a spiritual troll. What do you mean we are both spiritual leaders?” She wanted to know why he had chosen her too.

“Blossom, I had you join in on lessons with Lily and River so that you can help River with her work. You may not be able to see what she sees, but you can still help her with her work. I trust you will make a great spiritual leader. You both make me proud.” Branch smiled and hugged her.

River was shaking with excitement. She joined in the hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much Branch! I won’t let you down…”

“I won’t let you down either.” Blossom smiled and hugged them both. She was very happy.

Emerald smiled at them and then at Lily. He kissed her one more time, and then walked with her to join their friends and family to celebrate their wedding day.

Later that night, Emerald was carrying Lily to their new flower pod. He had just made sure River and Blossom made it to their own flower pod safely. It was now their turn to go home and enjoy themselves. He went inside with her and set her down in their living space. He smiled at her and kissed her. “I have been looking forward to this day for the last three years.”

“Only three years?” Lily giggled and kissed him. She knew he loved her longer than that.

“You know what I mean.” Emerald chuckled and ran his hand down her sides and hips. It had been really hard for him to wait, but he had promised to wait to mate her until their wedding day. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Emery.” Lily booped him on his nose and smiled at him. She reached over and began undoing his tie. She had a determined look on her face. It had been hard for her to wait too.

“You know I don’t like being called that anymore.” Emerald chuckled and kissed her. 

“I love that nickname though.” Lily gave him a pouty look and pulled his tie off. She began unbuttoning his shirt.

Emerald laughed and began to gently take off her dress. For her he would make an exception. She could call him Emery. “You win.”

Lily giggled and kissed him again once his shirt was off. She was now only in panties and was very eager. She began pulling his pants off. She was already feeling wet from excitement.

Emerald gently removed her panties and tossed them aside. He held her close and began kissing her passionately. He was aroused and hungry for her. He ran his hand down her inner thigh and whispered that he loved her between kisses.

Lily shivered and ran her hand along his belly. She stopped at his swollen member and ran her hand along it gently. 

Emerald moaned and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and set her down. He ran his finger along her belly and pubic bone. He stopped at her vulva and massaged it gently. He kissed her down her side and belly.

Lily giggled when he moved her to the bed. She grabbed onto his dark green hair as he messaged her gently. She moaned and arched her back. “Emery…” She shivered in delight.

Emerald shifted so he was over her and kissed her one more time, before gently sliding his length into her. He gasped feeling a tight squeeze around him. He began to thrust slowly.

Lily felt him enter her and gasped in surprise by the sensation. She shivered and held him close to her. “It feels so good…” She was very pleased.

Emerald kissed her along her neck and chest as he thrust. He was very pleased as well. “Feels very good.” He kissed her passionately and pushed in deeper.

Lily felt her walls squeeze and moaned loudly as he went deeper. She began moving her own hips. 

They experimented all night, and well into the morning. The new couple were extremely pleased and were very loud. It was clear they were madly in love with each other.


	5. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another colony has found Troll Village’s haven. Will they learn to get along and work together?

“I don’t know about this King Aspen. This colony looks huge.” A golden colored female glitter troll looked at her king. The older troll was in her mid-fifties and was the second oldest survivor of her colony. She was very wise and had a lot experience. They had been traveling for years and hadn’t found a new home yet. They had gone from one location to another in search of a good place to settle.

“It’s an ideal location Mama Goldie. It has clean water and lots of food. I haven’t seen a predator in weeks. This is perfect. We can talk to them.” The reddish orange troll smiled at her. He had high hopes of joining this colony. They really needed to settle. It had been very hard for them to travel so long, and they had lost a lot of trolls. He motioned them all to follow him as he headed towards the lake.

A young red glitter female troll walked with Mama Goldie. She was eighteen years old, and the fiercest warrior of the colony. Her name was Sparkle Ruby and she was Mama Goldie’s youngest daughter. She had her friend’s hand. Rose was a pink glitter troll and was very nervous as they entered the territory. The eighteen-year-old wasn’t sure about this either.

“I like this place.” A silvery gray glitter troll spoke up. His name was Quartz and was trying hard to keep his friends calm. He was twenty-four years old.

Citrine was walking with two young male trollings. He was Sparkle Ruby’s older brother and was Mama Goldie’s only surviving son. The gold colored glitter troll looked around and smiled. He liked what he saw here. These trolls had a nice place. He especially liked all the herbs he saw. He was already making plans. He was twenty-two years old.

Sky had Creek’s hand. They were eleven and ten. Sky looked just like Branch in colors. He smiled, hoping they could make friends here. He looked at Creek, who was a lot more nervous. The purple trolling looked identical to the same Creek who caused problems years ago.

Jadice was at the very back of the colony. He was a very small green troll who the same size as Smidge and Daisy. He even had the same long hair as they had. He was eighteen years old.

Branch saw that a small colony of about forty trolls were making their way towards the village. He got up and walked that way. He was surprised that they had found their territory. As he approached, he saw Citrine and clenched his fists. He thought it was Acorn trying to make his way back into the village. He ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. He began punching him angrily. “You have some nerve coming back here Acorn!”

Citrine screamed in surprise and tried pushing Branch off of him. “My name is not Acorn!”

Sky and Creek ran away from them and hid behind Quartz.

Sparkle Ruby ran over to Citrine and tried to pull Branch off him. “What the hell is your problem?!”

“Branch! Stop!” River ran over and got between Branch and Sparkle Ruby. “He is not Acorn.” She looked back at the shocked faces of the new colony. “He just looks like him.”

“What is going on?” King Aspen walked over and glared at Branch. He was not amused.

“Deep apologizes sir. A member of our colony was recently banished. He looks just like you.” Branch helped Citrine up and then looked at the king. “Can I help you?”

Citrine brushed off his glittery skin and backed up. He had a bloody nose and was wary now of Branch. He moved over to Quartz and stood beside him. He wasn’t amused either.

“We are looking for a place to settle.” King Aspen looked Branch up and down. He could see by all the scars and his clouded and scared eye that he had been through a lot. He understood the want to protect the colony and did not make judgements by Branch’s first actions.

Sparkle Ruby was on guard and was watching Branch closely. She did not like that he had attacked her brother.

Branch looked at all the new faces. There were a lot of trolls here. He was worried that they might have problems with this new colony. He looked at River and sighed. “OK spiritual leader tell me, are these trolls going to give us any problems?”

River began walking to each troll. She looked at them quietly. She noticed young Creek and smiled softly. She noticed he had the same colors she had, but the blue was in place of her white. She was curious but would ask later. She stopped last at young Jadice and felt her heart sink. He had a very sweet spirit, but his auras cried pain and distrust. She knelt and offered her hand. “My name is River. Nice to meet you.”

Jadice looked up at her and looked into her eyes. He saw she was nice but made no move to offer his hand. He was painfully shy and didn’t trust many.

Creek watched River curiously. He saw that she had a very clean spirit, but her auras were sad and full of pain. He wondered what had happened to the young spiritual troll.

River stepped back and walked back over to Branch. She gave a small nod. “They are safe.” She stepped aside and smiled at Blossom, who was watching with a wary look on her face. “It’s OK Blossom.”

Branch looked around at all the trolls and smiled softly when River approved. He turned to King Aspen and gave a firm nod. “You may settle here as long as your colony poses no threat to mine. My name is King Branch.”

“My name is King Aspen. Nice to meet you King Branch.” The elder troll offered his hand and shook hands with Branch. He had no problem with keeping his colony behaved. They really hoped they could get along and become a good team.


	6. A Jealous Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lotus returns home with Princess Daisy.

About a month later, a wingdingle was flying over the village. It lowered itself to the ground and looked around with a squeak. On its shoulders were Lotus and Daisy. They were back a month earlier then planned. Lotus helped Daisy off the wingdingle and looked around. He saw new faces and looked wary as he carried Daisy towards the medical pod.

A small panic erupted when Lotus came into the village with Chestnut. The new villagers didn’t know that there was a tamed wingdingle who lived here. He had scared them. Especially since most of them recognized this particular wingdingle.

King Aspen came towards the wingdingle with a knife in his hand. He thought it was Parch who had landed in the middle of the village. He saw Lotus and put his knife away. He watched the young male and sighed in relief. He was gladr it was not Parch.

Lotus saw the knife and backed away warily. He looked at the elderly troll and frowned. “Who the hell are you?!” He didn’t look happy that a knife was pulled on him. He relaxed slightly when Aspen put the knife away.

“Very sorry young man. That wingdingle looks just like one that was ridden by a vicious troll. I thought you were him.” King Aspen apologized.

“I don’t even look like Parch.” Lotus snapped before going around King Aspen and entering the medical pod with Daisy.

Daisy was clung tight to Lotus. She had been ill and had finally asked Lotus to come home. She was sad that they had to come home early, but she wasn’t having fun anymore.

“Lotus! Daisy!” Lily ran towards them and followed them into the medical pod. She caught him as they went in and hugged him tight. “You didn’t say good bye!” She was very happy to see him.

Lotus smiled softly and let her hug him. When she broke the hug, he set Daisy down in a bed and asked for her to be checked. He turned to Lily and hugged her tight. “Daisy is sick. We are home early to check on her.”

Daisy smiled softly at Lily, and then looked at the medical trolls as they came up and began looking her over.

“Sick? I doubt that. Knowing you she is pregnant.” Lily giggled and hugged him again. She was so glad he was back.

Lotus gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t going to admit he had the same thought. He was hoping she was because he didn’t want her to be sick and was hoping they would have kids one day.

Daisy groaned and sat up. She reached for a trashcan and began to get sick. She was very uncomfortable and felt awful.

Lily frowned and gagged when Daisy began to throw up. She put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom. She also began to get sick. She was suddenly surrounded by concerned medical trolls too.

Lotus sat down by Daisy and watched as they checked the girls over. He was a little worried that Lily was getting sick too. He didn’t know that she had got married.

After being checked over, both girls were told they were pregnant. Lotus picked up Daisy and held her close as he made his away towards her flower pod. He had a huge grin on his face and planned on spoiling her. On the way back, he grabbed Chestnut and led him towards their flower pod.

“Lotus!” Poppy ran over to him and checked him over. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged him tight. “You scared me!”

“Sorry mom.” Lotus set Daisy down and hugged her back. He was happy to be home.

Daisy smiled up at Poppy and hugged into her too. She was happy to see Poppy.

Branch came up and smacked Lotus gently on the back of the head. “Tell us good bye next time. You about gave us all a heart attack.”

Lotus rubbed the back of his head and gave Branch a hug. “Sorry dad. I missed you too.”

Harmony came running over and gave him a hug. “You had us all worried!” She knelt down and gave Daisy a hug too.

Smidge heard them as well and dragged Guy Diamond over. She gave Daisy a hug and let out a soft sob. “Thank goodness you two are alright.”

They all began to talk about Lotus and Daisy’s adventure. Lotus pulled out gifts. He had presents for everyone. They were mostly seashells, driftwood, sea salt, and salted fish.

Lily watched her family for a little while, and then started to look for Emerald. She found him and hugged him tight.

Emerald smiled and hugged her close. He then frowned, smelling vomit in her breath. “Are you alright?”

“I just found out we are pregnant.” Lily smiled up at him. She held the village’s future in her belly, and she was very excited to meet him or her.

Once things settled at home, Daisy made her way towards River’s new flower pod. She had heard about what happened and was worried about her sister. She got to the door and knocked on it.

River opened the door and squealed in delight. She hugged her sister and smiled widely. “You are back! You are home early?” She let her in and patted on her couch for her to sit down.

Daisy came in and sat down on the couch. “Yeah, we came home early. I don’t feel good. I just found out we are pregnant.”

“That is great news! I am so happy for you and Lotus. Is he excited?” River looked up when Blossom came walking over. She giggled when Blossom gave Daisy a squeezy hug.

Daisy hugged Blossom back and nodded. “He is excited. I heard you two got married.”

Blossom sat down by Daisy and nodded. “We are also now the spiritual leaders.”

“Yeah, and we got the titles of duchesses.” River smiled softly.

“I heard you were attacked too.” Daisy frowned and crossed her arms. “By Acorn?”

River’s heart sank, and she looked down.

“Yes, he was banished.” Blossom reached over and rubbed River’s back reassuringly.

“I’m going to kick his ass.” Daisy clenched her fists. She was livid.

“The hell you are. Not being pregnant.” Blossom shook her head and sighed. “Besides no one has seen him for almost two months.”

“He didn’t get you pregnant, did he?” Daisy looked concerned.

“No, I am not pregnant. That was confirmed last week.” River sighed and rubbed her right arm. She was hoping Blossom wouldn’t tell her she had attempted suicide.

Daisy sighed in relief and hugged River one more time. “I’m going to head home. I’m feeling tired. I will come talk more later.” She got down and headed out the door.

Blossom scoot closer and began to cuddle with River. She had a bad feeling that talking to Daisy about what happened had stung.

As Daisy was walking back to her flower pod, she spotted a small troll. She blinked and walked towards him. She had never seen another adult troll that was the same size as her or her mother. “Hello?”

Jadice looked up and cocked his head. He had never seen a dwarf glitter troll before. He stood up and smiled. “Hello, my name is Jadice.”

“Nice to meet you Jadice. My name is Princess Daisy.” She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. She had a feeling he needed a hug. He had looked so sad before she walked up to him.

Jadice widened his eyes and hugged her back. He wasn’t expecting to get a hug. He smiled and closed his eyes. He already really liked her.

Lotus saw them and walked over. He smiled and chuckled nervously. “Hello…” He felt a sting of jealousy.

Daisy looked up at Lotus and grinned. “Lotus, this is Jadice.”

Jadice looked up at Lotus and looked a little nervous. He could tell Lotus was uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you Jadice.” Lotus gently took Daisy’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He was nervous. Daisy’s smile worried him.

“You should come over for dinner.” Daisy smiled at Jadice, and then up at Lotus.

“Dinner?” Jadice looked between them. Daisy was not shy at all, but he was. He shook his head. “I shouldn’t. I just met you.”

“Daisy, you need to rest.” Lotus smiled softly but was tense.

“OK, we can have you over tomorrow then.” Daisy grinned and hugged him one more time before heading for her flower pod. She already really liked him.

“Have a good night.” Jadice sat down and watched them go. He wasn’t sure about dinner tomorrow either, but he did like how nice Daisy was.

Lotus walked with Daisy. He kept looking back at Jadice. He couldn’t help but worry that Daisy liked him. What was he going to do now? They had a baby coming. He was worried she would leave him.


	7. Three Makes A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadice comes over to Lotus and Daisy’s house for dinner.

The following evening, Jadice nervously made his way to Lotus and Daisy’s flower pod. He brought dessert, not wanting to be rude and just coming over empty handed. He knocked on the door and gulped.

Lotus was the one that answered the door. He looked down at Jadice and saw he had a cake. He sighed and let him in. “Come in Jadice.” His heart was already racing again. He had quietly hoped that the young male wouldn’t come over. He was scared that he would steal Daisy.

“Oh good, you came.” Daisy walked over and side hugged Jadice. She took his cake and set it at the table. She then set up the table and grinned. “Have a seat.”

Jadice nodded and sat down at one of the chairs. He glanced between the two. Daisy seemed very relaxed, but Lotus seemed tense and uncomfortable. “Are you sure you want me over?”

Lotus shot a glance at Daisy. He wasn’t sure about this either. He pulled out a chair and helped Daisy into her seat.

“Yes, I am very sure.” Daisy sat down and pulled Lotus in for a kiss. “Relax and trust me baby.” She whispered to him.

Lotus blushed when she kissed him and sighed softly. He felt a little better since she kissed him in front of Jadice. He sat down at the table and closed his eyes. He was wondering what Daisy had in mind with Jadice.

Jadice had watched them kiss and blushed. He had a feeling they were a couple. Now he wasn’t sure at all of what was going on. He saw Lotus close his eyes and closed his eyes too, thinking he was saying going to say grace. “Grace.”

“Lotus! That is a great name for a girl!” Daisy giggled and glanced at Lotus.

“I like that name too?” Lotus smiled softly, although he was pretty sure Jadice was praying. “I think he was saying Grace before dinner.”

Jadice blushed and looked up. “Oh, I am sorry. I thought we were praying.” It had been a long time since he had done so. He had been travelling a long time, and they had often eaten on the run.

Daisy grinned and nodded. She put her head down and closed her eyes. “Grace…” She then reached over and began to eat quietly.

Lotus whispered quietly. “Grace…” He began to eat too.

Jadice smiled softly and began to eat as well. He looked between them curiously. These two seemed very nice and had good senses of humor. He was starting to relax.

When Daisy was done, she got down and walked over to the kitchen sink. She set her dishes in the sink and then walked over and took some medicine for her morning sickness. She didn’t want to throw up her dinner. She turned and looked at Jadice. “Can we wait for dessert?”

Lotus got up and took his plate to the sink. He noticed Jadice was done, so he cleared his plate and began to wash the dishes.

“We can wait for dessert.” Jadice smiled softly when Lotus took his dishes. He got off his chair and walked over to Daisy. He saw the medicine and smiled softly. “You are pregnant?” He could smell the mint and ginger.

Daisy smiled and nodded. “Yes, they think I am about two months along.”

Lotus finished the dishes and walked over to the couch. He sat down and watched them curiously. He still wasn’t sure what Daisy had in mind. Maybe she just wanted to make a new friend?

“Congratulations.” Jadice watched Lotus sit down and shuffled his feet a bit. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Daisy took Jadice’s hand and led him to the couch. She got on the couch and pat beside her.

Jadice got on the couch and looked over at Lotus. He was between Daisy and Lotus.

Lotus looked down at Jadice and smiled softly. “How old are you Jadice?”

Daisy began scooting closer to Jadice. She had a grin on her face.

“I’m eighteen.” Jadice felt Daisy’s hip bump into his hip. He scooted over and blushed.

“We are eighteen too.” Lotus saw the look on Daisy’s face and flushed. His eyes widened as Jadice moved closer to him. He looked at Daisy, wondering what she was doing.

Daisy giggled and scooted closer, so that there was no room between Jadice and Lotus. She smirked and looked at them. Her cheeks were red. She was horny and Jadice was between her and her lover.

Jadice widened his eyes and kept looking between them.

“Daisy, what are you doing?” Lotus looked nervous.

Daisy shifted and moved so she could put her hand on Lotus’ crouch. She also placed her other hand on Jadice’s crouch and looked between them. “I really like Jadice. I want him too.”

Jadice felt her hand on his member and flushed. He looked up at Lotus, unsure if this was OK. This was his mate and he didn’t want to get in trouble. He squirmed, feeling his member swell. He quietly asked it to calm down and behave.

Lotus groaned, feeling her hand on him. He looked down at Jadice, and then at Daisy. He had a feeling that she was attracted to him. He gulped put his hand on her hand. “Daisy, you are teasing me.” He felt his member swell by her hand. “Are you sure about this? Is this what Jadice wants too?” 

“Mmm…I am sure, and I think he likes this.” Daisy smiled at Jadice. She could see he was blushing.

Jadice took a deep breath. He was sandwiched between them. He was nervous. He looked up at Lotus and stood up. He brought him in for a hug and closed his eyes. “If you don’t mind me, I won’t mind giving this a try.” He was shaking nervous.

Lotus felt Jadice move and blushed when he hugged him. He could feel that Jadice was aroused too. He hugged him back and smiled softly. “Alright, let’s go to the bedroom and lock the door. We don’t want Smidge coming in here and making things weird.” He helped them down and walked towards the bedroom. “Jadice, keep your pants on until we get into the bedroom. I don’t have pants in your size.”

Daisy squealed with delight and ran towards the bedroom. She crawled into the bed and squirmed in excitement.

Jadice widened his eyes but followed Daisy into the bedroom. He wondered what Lotus meant by that. He was still trying to get use to all the new faces here. He got to the bed and looked up at Daisy.

Lotus closed the door and locked it. He then took off his pants. He helped Jadice undress and picked him up. He set him in the bed and crawled into the bed too.

Daisy tackled into Jadice and began kissing him passionately.

Jadice blushed when Lotus undressed him and gasped in surprise when he picked him up and put him on the bed. He looked shocked when Daisy tackled him into the bed and began kissing him. He slowly began to relax and kissed her back. “I’ve never mated before.”

“I can’t promise that I’ll gentle.” Lotus grinned and pulled Daisy in. He pushed his length into her and began to thrust.

Daisy moaned and gently took Jadice’s length in her hand. She rubbed it gently. “No promises from me either but trust me rough sex is great.” She reached down and began to suckle on his length.

Jadice gasped when Daisy touched him and shivered. He widened his eyes, feeling her lips around his member. He grabbed onto the blanket and moaned.

Lotus watched her as he thrust his length into her. He liked what he saw. He pulled out of Daisy and pulled Jadice to him. He took his length and pushed into the young male and began to trust into him next.

Daisy giggled and shifted so that Jadice could mate with her next. She pulled him in close and kissed him.

Jadice gasped at the sensation of Lotus entering him with his member. He moaned at the feeling of his length and kissed Daisy when she kissed him. He shifted and pushed his own length into her and began to move with the rhythm of Lotus. He was very pleasantly surprised by all the wonderful sensations he was feeling.

Lotus grinned and began thrusting deep and hard. He could see that he was making Jadice and Daisy rock with his thrusts. 

This continued for several hours, and all three had rounds with each other, before they all settled in the bed and snuggled. Jadice was between them, pleased and very happy. He was really hoping they would become his new family.


	8. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Aspen talks with King Branch about their pasts.

King Aspen had been looking for King Branch. It had really bothered him that Lotus knew who Parch was. He found him by the lake, gathering seaweed. “King Branch, may we have a word?”

Branch looked up and walked out of the water. He set the bag of seaweed aside and toweled himself dry. “Yes, of course. Is everything and everyone alright?”

“Yes, everything is going well, and everyone seems to be settling very well. I actually came to talk to you about a troll that was mentioned when your son came home.” Aspen sat down on a mushroom and sighed. “His name is Parch.”

“That troll was our worst nightmare. He ended up killing a total of twenty-four trolls.” Branch shook his head and sighed. “He caused a lot of problems too.” Branch recalled that they had found several dead trolls for up to a year after Parch was killed. He shivered at the bad memories.

“How did you all survive? Your village is so huge.” Aspen looked surprised. “He killed off most of my village, about eight years ago.”

“He killed Smidge’s son, and well no one messes with her family.” Branch smiled softly. He was still grateful to this day that Smidge was so brave and strong.

“Wait, your village’s smallest member killed him? How?!” Aspen leaned in, curious about how this happened. He had met Smidge, and she didn’t seem like the kind of troll that could take down a troll like Parch.

“Guy Diamond knows more about that night then I do, but apparently she snuck up on him and stabbed him in the back. A fight between them began, and she stabbed him in the heart, killing him. She has a few scars from that night, but she saved this village. She’s a true hero.” Branch explained.

“Fascinating…” Aspen ran his hand over his scarred face and sighed. “He had attacked me. I barely escaped with my life.”

“He got a hold of me too. Most of the scars you see on me are from him. Did he get your eye too? He seemed to really enjoy slicing mine open.” Branch sighed and looked towards the school. He was hoping Mercy was having a good day. She was the only good thing that came from what had happened to him that day.

“Yes, he caused this scar.” Aspen sighed and looked towards Lotus’ home. “So, after he died, your son kept the bird?”

“Yes, he did. He didn’t tell us about him and nearly killed himself falling off that damn thing.” Branch sighed and rubbed his temples. “I made him wait until his sixteenth birthday to get it back.”

“I’m glad that bird hasn’t caused you any problems. I always wondered if it would be a threat if he let it do its own thing.” Aspen sighed and looked towards the mountains. “Have you been up there?”

“Yes, but there is not much up there as far as useful items are concerned. We have dug up some treasure, and there are huckleberries during the late summer at the base of it.” Branch looked over at Citrine. He was talking to River. “Seems your village has settled well here. I am extremely grateful of River. She knew that you were no threat.”

“She seems like a very strong troll. Is she young? I have never seen a spiritual leader who took responsibility of spiritual leadership before the age of twenty.” Aspen was curious. River appeared to be in her teens.

“River is a strong spiritual leader. I have been teaching her how to take over for our past spiritual leader for the last seven years when she had revealed to me that she could see emotional auras. Between her and Princess Lily, they have saved so many lives.” Branch smiled softly. “She even saved my own life. At the tender age of eleven, she helped me get through the hardest hurdle of my life. She is very special.”

“Our spiritual leader died because of Parch. Creek and Sky have been training to replace him. They are young though. It’s going to take time before they are ready. Perhaps one day, they will all work together.” Aspen frowned and looked up. “Branch? Tell me about this young male that you banished and mistaken Citrine for? Is he going to be a problem?”

Branch listened and sighed. He found it ironic that Sky looked like him and were best friends with young Creek, who looked just like the Creek that had caused them issues nearly nineteen years earlier. It seemed to be an odd coincidence. At the mention of Acorn, he clenched his fists. “Acorn has caused problems for a while. I suspected for years that he bullied River. About a month and a half ago, he attacked her so bad that we nearly lost her. He ran when I went to approach him. I have been keeping an eye out for him, and so have my scouts. He could be a serious threat.”

“I will have my people keep an eye out for him. We don’t want him hurting anyone else.” Aspen sighed softly.

“As long as we don’t mistake Citrine again.” Branch smiled softly. “Thankfully Citrine’s eyes are a different color. I wish I had noticed that when I was attacking him.”

“It’s alright. I think Citrine understands now. Especially after all the time he has spent with River and Blossom. They seem to share his fascination and knowledge of herbs.” Aspen sighed and stood up. “Speaking of herbs, I am going to go. I’m due for herbal remedy. Have a good day.” He began walking towards his flower pod.

“It was nice talking to you Aspen. Talk to you again soon.” Branch went back to collecting seaweed. He was sad to know that Parch had hurt many others. He was glad that that evil troll was dead.


	9. Bad Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A massive disaster is about to rock the worlds of everyone in Troll Village.

River ran towards the medical pod. It had been three weeks since she had found out Lily was pregnant. She just got word that the new mother was violently ill. She got to the medical pod and walked in. She went to Lily’s bedside and looked down at her sick friend. She frowned and ran her hand through Lily’s hair. She could feel the fever on Lily’s skin. “Hang in there. I promise you that I will find the herb we need to help save you and your unborn baby. We will be back as fast as possible.” She hugged her gently and then turned to go.

“Stay safe River.” Emerald watched her go. He was very worried for his Princess and their unborn baby. He had Lily’s hand. She was so sick. He didn’t want to lose them.

Blossom, Citrine, Sky, and Creek were talking among themselves. The village lacked a certain herb that was safer for an unborn trolling, and they were trying to figure out what would be the safest for Lily’s baby.

“What about Boneset?” Citrine recommended. “It will help reduce the fever.”

“We don’t have boneset nearby.” Blossom frowned. She hadn’t seen that herb in a couple of years. It did not thrive here.

“I have seen boneset.” Faith came walking up and sat by them. “I can lead you to it. It is near the mountains.”

“You have seen boneset Faith? That’s great. Let’s get going. Lily is very sick.” River had come walking up. She was very worried about Lily.

Faith led them towards the mountains. She looked around as they made their way towards the huckleberry patch. She was quietly grateful that they were following her. Her plans with Acorn had worked. She had poisoned Lily by putting poison in her food. She had been formulating a plan with Acorn that she would led River and Blossom towards his hide out. Having Citrine, Sky, and Creek with them was a bonus. He had wanted them too. So far everything was working out in their favor. As they walked between two trees, faith stepped on a rock. It sank into the ground. A loud snap echoed in the forest, and a vine rushed towards the five, hitting them so hard in the legs that all of them broke at least one leg.

River fell over and screamed in pain. She looked over at Blossom with wide eyes. She didn’t know what just happened, but she was in a lot of pain. Both of her legs were broken.

Blossom held her right leg. The vine had only broke one of her legs. She was crying out in pain.

Sky had attempted to jump when he heard the whish, but his left leg managed to still get hit. He held his leg and rocked back and forth. It was broken.

Creek clenched his fists and cried. Both of his legs were broken.

Citrine breathed hard and looked at the others. His right leg was broken. He looked horrified. He could see that they were all hurt.

Acorn laughed and came climbing down from a tree. “Good work Faith. That was perfect.” He gave her a bag of candy, and then walked towards River. He grabbed her arm and sneered. “You are going to pay for squealing on me.” He dragged her towards his underground hide out.

River screamed in horror as she was dragged away.

Faith smirked and walked over to Creek. She grabbed him and followed Acorn.

“Faith! How could you?!” Blossom breathed and gasped when Acorn grabbed River. “No!” She tried to get up, but her leg was badly broken. She couldn’t move around much. It hurt too bad.

Citrine began calling out for help as loud as he could. He was very worried about them all.

Acorn came back up minutes later. He had a bat in his hand. He took a swing at Citrine and silenced him. He picked him up and carried him inside.

Blossom screamed in horror and tried to crawl towards the village. “Someone, please help!”

Faith came back up and grabbed Sky. She dragged him into the hideout. She was laughing. She loved hearing their cries and pleas.

Acorn came up one more time and grabbed Blossom. He smirked when she slapped him with her hair. “You are a feisty one. I love a challenge.” He punched her in the face and smirked when he saw blood run down her nose. “Slap me again, and I will break your nose next time.” He dragged her into his hideout. He closed the door and locked it, before making his way towards the other four. He put Blossom next to Citrine and laughed. “Look at you all. You are all so pathetic.” He spit towards River. “It’s your fault. You should have kept your mouth shut.” He turned to Faith. “Phase two is complete. Phase three will begin now. I want you to get every child that is important to Blossom and River and bring them here.”

“Oh my god no!” River began to shake. She was very worried about her family and friends. She screamed when Acorn charged towards her and slammed his foot into one of her broken legs.

“Keep your mouth shut or you will be joining Citrine in night night world.” Acorn sneered and grabbed her hair. “I’m going to make your life a living hell.”

“Let her go!” Blossom started to cry. She was scared.

Sky and Creek were clenched to each other. They were both very scared and in a lot of pain.

“I am ready for phase three.” Faith smirked and headed for the entrance to the hide out. She already had in mind who she was going to trick into coming here. She knew River and Blossom were close to everyone, but they had special bonds with certain trollings.

Acorn saw Faith out the door and then turned to Blossom. He walked over to her and pinned her down. “I am not letting any of you go.” He had plans for all of them, and Blossom was going to be the first one he planned to torture. He pulled her, so she was in front of River. What ensued terrified the four that were conscious, and broke River’s heart.


	10. Cries Of The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acorn’s evil plan has worked in his favor so far.

It took a few hours for Faith to gather several trollings. She had convinced Sapphire, Crystal, Peony, Junebug, Mercy, Basil, and Humble to walk with her to pick huckleberries. She made her way towards the patch. All seven trollings had no idea they were in grave danger. As they approached the two trees, Faith once again unleashed the vine, and grinned as six of the seven children fell down crying in pain. Mercy was lucky, and only got brushed by the vine. She screamed and began to run towards Troll Village. Faith ran to her and grabbed her. “You are not going anywhere.” She picked her up and walked towards the hideout. She put her foot down in a hole and made little motions, shaking nutshells to tell Acorn she was there.

Acorn heard it and smirked. He walked over to the door and let Faith in. He grabbed Mercy from her and set her down by River. He grabbed her arm and sneered. “Run, and I will kill River.”

Mercy’s eyes went wide. She nodded and flinched. “OK, I will be good.” She was very scared. She turned to River and hugged into her. She could see that she was hurt. She shook her and cried. “Wake up River…”

River was unconscious. She had passed out from pain.

Acorn began taking the children inside one by one. They were all crying and screaming from fear and pain.

Faith watched Mercy. She was making sure she didn’t run off.

Basil was sobbing and felt around for Humble. He found him and clung to him. He was shaking scared. Both his little legs were broken.

Blossom had tears running down her cheeks as she watched all of her family and friends being brought in. She gasped when she saw Junebug and sobbed. She crawled over to her and held her close.

Junebug sobbed and clung to her older sister. She was shaking scared. The poor twelve-year-old was holding her left leg. It was broken.

Once all seven trolling were in the hide out, Acorn looked around at them all. He smirked and grabbed Junebug first, since Blossom was awake. He pulled out his knife and began cutting her belly open.

Junebug screamed in pain and tried to move away. She reached for Blossom but wasn’t able to move.

 

“No!” Blossom sobbed as he slowly killed her little sister. She moved back and buried her face into River’s dress when Junebug’s screams turned into groans, and then silence.

Basil panicked and pressed into the wall. He sobbed and felt for a way out. He found Citrine and felt his glittery skin. He clung to him and cried hard. The poor blind boy didn’t like the screams of horror and pain.

Citrine cracked his eyes open. He could feel Basil pressing into him. He groaned and looked at the boy. His head was pounding. He pulled the young one close and whispered. “You need to play dead…” He sighed in relief when the little pretended he was dead, which wasn’t easy because of his pain. He winced, hearing a scream. He looked over and saw that Acorn had picked up little Humble. He watched in horror as he stabbed the boy in the chest, right in front of them all. He frowned and looked over at Sky and Creek. They were out cold and looked like they had been beaten. “Oh god…” He breathed a few times, and then passed out again.

River stirred and woke up. She watched as Humble was stabbed to death. Tears ran down her face. “No…” She winced and put her hand on her chest. She remembered this pain she felt in her chest. She was sure her ribs were broken. She gasped for air and looked around at the young ones that were around her. “Oh my god no…” She whispered when she saw Basil, who had gone limp by Citrine. He ended up passing out from holding his breath. She looked down at Mercy, who was playing dead. Training with Smidge had told her she needed to hold still and wait.

Acorn dragged Crystal in front of them next. He took his knife and slit her throat. He let her go and grinned as she crawled over to River and clung to her older sister. The poor girl was bleeding out.

River sobbed and held Crystal. She put pressure on her wound, but it was deep. She couldn’t stop it, and Crystal died in her arms. “Please…” She begged. “Stop…”

Acorn shook his head and grabbed Sapphire next. Sapphire gave him a good fight and tried to steal the knife from him. She couldn’t get it but did bite into him and kicked him as hard as she could. He grabbed her arm and stabbed her in the abdomen. She stumbled back and collapsed. He got her in the liver, and she quickly bled internally. She died by River’s feet.

“I beg of you! Please!” River sobbed when he grabbed Peony. She shook as Acorn slowly ran his knife along her chest, before stabbing her in the heart, killing her instantly.

Acorn looked at Mercy and Basil. They appeared dead and he believed they may have died from shock. He shrugged and started cleaning his knife. He sat down in the corner of the hide out and began eating quietly. He was getting tired and was thinking of taking a nap. “Faith, you watch them while I take a nap.”

“Yes, of course.” Faith sat down and watched River. She was happy to see her crying. Acorn had convinced her that River was evil. She had enjoyed watching her siblings and cousins die. She hated how she always got in trouble because of them.

Acorn curled up and was soon asleep.

Faith watched for about an hour before she dozed off. She had had a busy day too and wasn’t able to stay awake.

Mercy heard light snoring from Acorn and Faith. She got up and widened her eyes seeing that her brother, cousin, and three friends were dead. She teared up and made her way towards the door. She carefully opened the door and crawled out. She ran as fast as she could towards Troll Village. Once there, she screamed for help. She was covered in blood but had managed to walk away unharmed.

Branch heard his daughter’s scream and ran towards her. He saw she was covered in blood. He picked her up and looked her over. “What happened?!”

“They need help! They need help now!” Mercy was shaking and pointed towards the mountains.

Smidge came running out when she heard the screams. She saw Mercy and put her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god!”

Daisy hurried that way. She was worried about those screams. She saw Mercy and widened her eyes. “Mercy…”

After Mercy explained what she had seen, Branch began gathering several trolls, including Lotus, Daisy, Smidge, Guy Diamond, Sparkle Ruby, and Cherry. They had Mercy point the way as they made their way to rescue all of Acorn’s victims. They were relieved that the blood was not Mercy’s blood but concerned that someone had bled out. There was a lot of blood on her clothes and skin.

Acorn woke up and noticed that Mercy was gone. He cursed and turned to Faith. He saw she was asleep. He walked over and grabbed her arm. “You stupid child! You were supposed to watch them!” He pulled out his knife and slit her throat.

Faith gasped in surprise, and then held her throat as she began to bleed out. She collapsed moments later and died from blood loss.

River watched him kill Faith and widened her eyes. She was shaking as he walked over to her. “Where did that demon child go?!”

“I don’t know…” River screamed when he grabbed her arm. He broke it and then kicked one of her broken legs.

Smidge heard the scream and ran that way. Daisy was at her heels as they stormed into the hide out. They grabbed Acorn, removed his weapon from him, and dragged him out of his hide out. They pinned him down and took turns stabbing him to death. Sparkle Ruby helped them kill him. She was angry that he had hurt her brother.

Branch set Mercy down by the entrance to the hide out. He got down there and gasped in horror at the bloody destruction that Acorn had left behind. He began checking each of them, and found that River, Citrine, Basil, Sky, Creek, and Blossom were all still alive, but critically injured. His heart broke seeing the rest of the little ones were dead. He picked up Citrine first. He appeared to be in the worst shape. He could see that he had a head injury. He headed out of the hide out and ran towards Troll Village with him. “Hurry, they are all in bad shape!”

The rest of them headed down. Smidge picked up Basil and followed Branch. She had Mercy follow her.

Daisy picked up Sky and followed her mother. She looked very worried and upset. She had seen all the dead bodies.

A few trips back and forth later, all the victims were back at Troll Village. The entire village was gray as they prepared funerals for Crystal, Peony, Humble, Faith, Junebug, and Sapphire. They all prayed that the survivors would make it.


	11. The Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trolls who survived the attack are all checked and stabilized. Their whole family are worried about them. Will they all make it?

Basil woke up screaming. His legs had just been set, and they were working on getting his legs wrapped in casts. They had to hold down the little one as they got his casts on. “River! I want River!” He was very worried about her. The last thing he remembered was hearing Humble crying and screaming. He wanted his buddy. Once his casts were on, one of the medical trolls picked him up and sat by River. She let him touch her but told him to not cuddle. She was very hurt. He sobbed and touched her cheek. He was scared and worried as he felt along her face. He didn’t want to lose his buddy too. 

River was in and out of consciousness. She had broken ribs, both of her legs were broken in several spots, and her arm was broken. She had been raped as well. They had given her several medications to keep her calm as they worked on her arm. They were going to have to do surgery on her legs.

Citrine was still unconscious. He had a fractured skull, and brain damage. He had also been raped and one of his legs was broken. Sparkle Ruby and Mama Goldie were by his side, worried that he might die.

Blossom was sedated and was checked over. She had a gapping wound that was being stitched up on her chest, a broken leg, a broken nose, and had also been raped.

Creek’s legs were broken, some of his ribs were fractured, he had a collapsed lung, and a broken arm. He held onto life. Acorn had beaten him nearly to death.

Sky was unconscious. He had a fractured skull, a concussion, a broken leg, and a broken arm. They were trying to stabilize him and get him to wake up.

Branch had taken Mercy home and cleaned her up. He was shaking. The village had just lost six children and had six more that were near death. He bathed Mercy and kept telling her how proud he was of her and that she was very brave.

Mercy was quiet and said nothing as her daddy cleaned her up. Images of the dead children kept running through her head. She was devastated.

Harmony was shaking and crying hard in the front room. She had found out that two of her children were killed, and another was in critical condition. She was heartbroken.

Poppy was holding Harmony and crying with her. She was very upset too.

Peace was walking around and calling for Humble. She had been looking for him and didn’t understand when her mama told her that he was gone. She was so confused and wanted her twin. She was picking up on everyone’s anxiety and tears.

Petunia walked up to Harmony and frowned. “Where is Basil?” She was very worried about her brother.

“Basil is hurt sweetheart. He is at the medical pod.” Harmony was choked up. She hugged into Poppy and sobbed.

Petunia hugged into Harmony and cried. She didn’t like that her bubby was hurt.

Smidge was on her way to the medical pod. She had just helped prepare the dead to be laid to rest. She was coming to check on the six survivors. She walked over to River first and put her hand on River’s cheek. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “You didn’t deserve this.”

River felt her mother’s hand and woke up. She winced and looked over at her. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Mom, I am so sorry I couldn’t save them.” She shook from the pain and shock. She winced and took a painful breath. “Blossom? I want to see her…”

“This is not your fault.” Smidge reassured her and frowned at the mention of Blossom. “She’s in surgery River. You can’t see her yet.” Smidge sat by her and frowned. “You will need surgery too, to repair your legs.”

River cried and closed her eyes. She was very upset that Blossom had been hurt. She had been trying so hard to protect her, and she felt she had failed her.

Blossom was soon taken out from surgery. They came over to River and took her back, so her legs could be fixed. 

Smidge watched them as they took her daughter away. She was so worried. All six victims were lucky to be alive, and they had a long road ahead of them. She hoped that time would help them, but she knew that the damage had been done. She had really hoped that these kids would never have to face this kind of pain.


	12. Birthday Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil has a request for his seventh birthday.

It had been about a month since the devastating events that were caused by Acorn and Faith. It was Basil and Petunia’s seventh birthday. A small gathering began at Branch, Poppy, and Harmony’s home. They were keeping everything low key still. Basil’s legs were still healing, and they didn’t want the young trolling to get too carried away playing.

Basil was sitting in his room. He still had a cast on each leg, but he did manage to get around well by crawling and rolling. He was petting Shelly quietly. He hadn’t talked much since the attack. He was so worried about River, and he missed Humble a lot.

Petunia was right beside Basil. She helped him with everything. She was quietly waiting for their friends to come over. She was hoping they could play games that Basil could play too. She didn’t like that he couldn’t walk right now.

Lily and Emerald were the first to arrive to the party. They came in and went to Basil and Petunia’s room.

Lily walked over and picked Basil up. She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. “How are the birthday boy and birthday girl?” She was feeling a lot better, and her baby had survived the poison. They were still worried about the little one and were hoping that he or she would make it.

“I want to visit River.” Basil whispered and hugged into his older sister. He had only visited her a few times since the attack, and the visits were always very short.

“I want to see her too.” Petunia hugged into Lily’s leg and sighed.

“I think we can arrange a visit. River would love to see you two.” Emerald picked Petunia up and gave her a hug. He walked with Lily into the living space. He looked around and smiled. Poppy had decorated of course, and she overdid it as usual.

Lotus, Daisy, and Jadice were the next ones to come over. 

Daisy was starting to show. She had a smirk on her face as she made her way towards Lily. She was so happy to see she was feeling better. She gave her a hug.

Lotus and Jadice were quiet. Lotus because he was nauseous, and Jadice because he was very shy. They sat down on couch. They were both two months pregnant and had recently found out. They hadn’t announced to their family yet.

Smidge and Guy Diamond came in next. Topaz and Agate were with them. The boy went to go play.

Smidge walked over to Lotus and looked him up and down. She smiled and pat his hand. “Getting nervous about being a daddy?” She had no idea he was pregnant yet and thought his nervous look was just about Daisy’s baby.

“Yeah, nervous…” Lotus sighed and looked at Jadice. “We all are.”

Jadice squirmed a little. He was kind of hoping Daisy wouldn’t say anything at the party. He was still trying to get use to their family.

Poppy walked over to Guy Diamond and gave him a hug. She could tell he had a lot on his mind and needed a hug.

Guy Diamond had been quiet since losing their youngest daughters. He seemed at a loss and wasn’t bouncing back. He really missed his little girls. He hugged Poppy back and sighed softly.

Branch and Harmony came in with a cake. They carefully set it on table.

Branch hugged Harmony and then walked over to Lily and hugged her. “It is so good to see you up and moving around. Are you feeling alright?”

Harmony sat down next to Jadice and sighed tiredly. It had been a very long and difficult month for her. She was exhausted.

“I am alright dad. Just worried about our little bean” Lily smiled softly.

Branch sighed in relief and put his hand on her belly. “I look forward to meeting the little bean. I am sure the little one is just fine.” He was very worried, but since she hadn’t lost the baby, he had a feeling he or she was going to be just fine.

Lotus got up and walked over. He hugged Lily now that he felt a little less nauseous. He was so glad she was alright. He ran his hand through Basil’s hair and took him in for a hug.

Basil smiled when Lotus took him and hugged into him. He loved his older brother and was glad to have snuggles.

Daisy walked over to Poppy and hugged her. She looked up at her and smiled. “Lotus, Jadice, and I have something important to tell everyone. When is a best time?”

Poppy hugged Daisy and smiled as she put her hand on Daisy’s belly. She was very excited about the grandbabies. “Anytime is a good time.” She loved seeing Daisy smile and had a feeling it was good news. They all could use good news.

Daisy got up on a chair and grinned. “Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Jadice’s eyes widened. He groaned internally. He had a feeling she was going to tell them, and there were so many trolls here. He squirmed uncomfortably.

Lotus facepalmed. He had asked her not to tell everyone at once. He knew Jadice was painfully shy.

Once she had everyone’s attention, she smiled widely. “We just found out good news a few days ago, and we went to share with the family. Lotus and Jadice are both pregnant.”

Poppy squealed with joy and hugged into Lotus. She was very happy to hear this. “This is great news!”

Jadice looked around and then frowned when Smidge came in for a hug. He squeaked when she gave him a tight hug. He looked around as Branch, Harmony, and Guy Diamond joined in on the hug. He wasn’t used to all this attention.

Lotus hugged Poppy, and then backed up a bit and set Basil down. He leaned on the wall and groaned. “Sorry mom, I been nauseous all day.”

“No surprise there. Mint tea and ginger helps.” Poppy smiled softly and picked Basil up. “Would you like for me to warm some up?”

Basil hugged into Poppy and smiled. He was happy to hear that everyone was in a good mood.

Lily came over and hugged Lotus. She was excited for him. “I am happy for you.”

“No thank you mom.” Lotus smiled softly, and then hugged Lily back. “Thank you, sis.”

Jadice squirmed out of everyone’s hugs and went to the bathroom. He quietly closed the door and leaned on the wall. He needed a moment to breathe.

“Mama, I want to see River.” Basil hugged into Poppy’s dress and frowned. He was happy that so many had come to see him and Petunia on their birthday, but he really wanted to see River.

“OK baby, we can go visit her.” Poppy walked over to Branch and told him where they were going, and then walked out and headed for River and Blossom’s flower pod. She arrived and walked in. She smiled at Cherry, who was making lunch. She walked to the bedroom and set Basil down by River. “Be gentle baby.”

River was awake and smiled when Poppy came in. She carefully sat up and smiled when Basil clung to her. “Hey buddy, are you feeling alright?” She was very happy to see him. “Are you having a good birthday?”

“I am having a good birthday. I get to be with River.” Basil snuggled up to River. He put his hand on her face and smiled when he felt that she was smiling. “Is River having a good day?”

“Yes buddy, I am having a good day. My best little buddy came to see me today.” River wrapped her arm around Basil and held him. She had been very worried about him.

Blossom woke up and sat up. She smiled softly and scooted closer. “Happy Birthday Basil.” She reached over and ran her hand along his hair. She was so glad he came over for a visit.

“How are you girls feeling?” Poppy sat down at the edge of the bed. She was happy to see Blossom was moving around a bit. She was worried about River’s legs.

“Slowly getting better every day. Blossom was able to walk yesterday to the bathroom alone.” River smiled softly. “I am breathing easier too. My chest doesn’t hurt as much.”

“How about Basil? How is he doing?” Blossom could see that his legs were still wrapped in casts.

“I am happy to be with River.” Basil mumbled and snuggled to River gently.

“Basil has been getting around well. He should be able to walk again in another month.” Poppy looked at River’s casted legs. “Perhaps you both can learn how to walk again together.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” River held Basil and closed her eyes. She was so relieved that he had survived the attack. She had been so scared that he had died too.


	13. The Unexpected Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine pays River and Blossom a visit.

Another two weeks had gone by, and Citrine was feeling well enough to leave his flower pod. Sky and Creek were with him as he slowly made his way to River and Blossom’s home. He had been worried about them ever since waking up from a two-day coma. He was doing remarkably well and had been talking to Branch about herbs that could help those who had broken bones. Everyone was healing faster than normal thanks to him.

Creek was walking the slowest. His legs were still stiff and sore, but he was doing well considering he had been at death’s door only a month and a half earlier. He had Sky’s hand. He was eager to see River and Blossom and make sure they were OK.

Sky looked around as he walked with him. He was doing well and only had a slight limp.

Citrine got to their door and gave it a knock.

Blossom got up and limped over to the door. She opened it and startled at first, until she saw his beautiful blue eyes. She sighed in relief and hugged him tight. “Thank goodness you are alright.” Come in, we were just settling down after lunch.”

River was in a recliner chair and smiled at them when Blossom answered the door. She was still in pain, but thanks to the herbs she was feeling lots better. Basil was snuggled up to her. He had just had his casts removed a few days earlier, and he kept sneaking over to see River.

Citrine walked in, followed by Sky and Creek. The boys looked around and then sat down on the couch.

Blossom walked to the kitchen and began making mint tea. Neither of them had been feeling well. “How are you boys doing?”

“We are getting better slowly. Came to check on you girls.” Citrine smiled at Blossom and then looked over at River. “Are you two doing alright?” He could smell the mint tea.

River set Basil down and grabbed a trashcan. She frowned as she looked at Citrine and then began to lose her lunch.

“River and I haven’t been feeling the greatest the last week or so.” Blossom poured the tea and limped over to River. She set the tea on the coffee table and began rubbing River’s back gently. 

“You two are pregnant too? I am so sorry…” Citrine frowned and put his hand over his own belly. He had just found out a few days earlier that he was pregnant with his own pod.

“Yeah, we are with pod.” Blossom picked up Basil and sat down by River. She looked worried.

“They will all be good babies.” River whispered after getting sick. She could sense it and didn’t want anyone jumping to conclusions. She didn’t want anyone else hurting others because of something that happened in the past and was out of the control of the victims. She suffered for years because of someone thinking she was like her father, and she was nothing like him at all. She was a lot more like Guy Diamond, with a little extra sweetness.

Citrine smiled softly and got up. He moved over to River and Blossom and hugged them both close. “If you let me, I will help you both through this.”

Basil hugged into Blossom and nodded in agreement. “I will help too.”

Creek got up and limped over. He hugged into them and smiled softly. “I want to help as well.”

“Me too.” Sky followed Creek and joined in the hugging.

Blossom hugged into the boys and River and began to cry in relief. She had no doubt that they would help them out. “We can help you too Citrine.”

River held onto them and smiled. She sensed a great amount of relief and peace in the room at that very moment. She was so glad that they were all willing to work together.

“Basil, you do know your mama and daddy are going to keep taking you home, right?” Blossom smiled softly and ran her hand along his cheek. She knew he was very protective of them and had bonded even more so to them since the incident.

“I know, but I want to stay with River.” Basil shifted and went back to cuddling with River. 

Citrine smiled softly and pat Basil gently in the back. “You are a tough kid Basil. I am sure you make your parents proud.”

“You saved his life Citrine. If you hadn’t told him to play dead, he would have died.” River smiled softly and took his hand. She was extremely grateful. “And we all owe Mercy a huge thank you. She saved us all.” She had known all along that Mercy was special. She was so glad she was able to talk Branch into keeping her and loving her.

“I love my sissy. She is my hero. She has been quiet lately though.” Basil frowned and sniffled. “She has nightmares now, all the time.”

“Poor girlie.” Blossom cringed. She had been having nightmares too and couldn’t imagine how bad it was for the kids. She looked at them and felt her heart sink at their facial expressions. “You have all been having nightmares…” She frowned when the five of them nodded.

“It’s going to take time. We are all very lucky to be alive.” Citrine sighed and hugged Creek and Sky. He could see they were close to tears. “Life will get better now though.”

River nodded and smiled softly. “I agree, life will get better. I have a good feeling about it.”

“Me too.” Creek hugged Citrine tight. He had the same good feelings River was having. There weren’t any more bad trolls in the village, and the future finally seemed to look up for them all.


	14. A Friendship Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole village gathers for a birthday party.

It had been two months since Acorn’s attack. Everyone was starting to relax and were all feeling better. They decided that it was time to have their first outdoor celebration. It was Satin and Quill’s twin’s second birthday. Little Willow and Maple were hair locked twins, who were peachy pink, with brown eyes. Their hair was orange at the base and merged as yellow where they were tied. Unlike Satin and Chenille, they were true identical twins.

As everyone gathered, all the kids began to play games. Satin watched on, finding it hard to believe that her babies were already two. They were really special, and she was so glad they got to share a special bond, like she had with Chenille. She missed that, but it was nice seeing her daughters share that.

Harper was showing Willow and Maple how to paint. The twins were making a mess of each other with the paint and were hardly paying attention. She giggled at them and smiled. She loved helping the trollings learn how to paint.

Quartz was watching the kids play and leaned on a rock. He had been keeping an eye out for danger, even though everything had settled since the death of Acorn. He wanted to make sure nothing else bad happened. As he scanned the area, his eyes stopped at Harper. He recalled seeing her before, but she was just passing by. He cocked his head, curious about her skin tone. When he had first seen her, it appeared that she had paint stains on her skin and in her hair, but now he was starting to think she actually had splotchy skin tones, and rainbow hair. He had never seen a troll like her before.

“Checking out the scenery Quartz?” Sparkle Ruby walked up and gave him a nudge. She could see that he was checking Harper out.

Quartz chuckled and looked away from Harper. “Yeah, got to keep the village safe. What are you up to today?”

“I was going to talk to Branch about setting traps along the border. We can’t risk anymore danger coming here. Citrine almost died after all. I won’t risk anymore of my family.” Sparkle Ruby gave him a fierce stare. “Behave yourself. I am watching.” She grinned and walked towards Branch.

“Oh yes, you are so scary.” Quartz rolled his eyes and watched her walk away. He then turned and frowned, seeing that Harper was no longer with Willow and Maple. “Where did she go?”

“Can I help you?” Harper had noticed he was watching her and had walked over while Sparkle Ruby talked to him. She was still a little wary of these strangers and wanted to make sure he wasn’t up to no good.

Quartz startled and looked at her with wide eyes. “What the?!” He blushed and put his hand behind his head. “Hi, no I don’t need help.” He looked at her red and green eyes and investigated them. He hadn’t seen heterochromia eyes before on anyone other than Lily. “You have beautiful eyes.” 

Harper giggled when he startled and then blushed at his compliment. “Thank you…” She smiled softly at him. “You were staring at me.” She cocked her head. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Smidge walked over and pushed Harper towards Quartz. “Harper is looking for a mate.”

Quartz widened his eyes when Harper was pushed into him. He looked down at Smidge. He wasn’t sure about that.

Harper blushed when Smidge pushed her into him. She turned and tackled into her. They began to wrestle. “You’re a brat!”

Quartz looked between them. They were obviously friends, but he was wondering why Smidge had pushed Harper into her and told him that she was looking for a mate.

Smidge got out of reach of Harper and held her back with her hair. “Come on, you know I love playing match maker.” She smirked and gently pushed Harper back over with her hair.

Harper blushed as she bumped into Quartz. “At least you can’t steal his pants.” She was flushed now, and had her arms crossed.

Quartz raised a brow. He had no idea what they were talking about. Most glitter trolls didn’t wear pants. It felt awful on their skin. He looked at Harper as she bumped into him again. He smiled softly and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s OK, I don’t need pants. Pants are overrated.”

Smidge blinked a few times and then began to laugh. “Wow…” She walked away grinning.

Harper watched her go, and then turned and looked at Quartz. She looked into his eyes and blushed. “Sorry, she can be a pain and can be embarrassing.” 

“She is funny actually. It’s refreshing after all the stress we have been through lately.” Quartz smiled softly.

“Yeah, she is really good about keeping things light and funny, even when she is really sad. She’s tougher then anyone else I know.” Harper sighed and looked down. She missed Crystal and Peony. She had been teaching the young trollings how to paint. They were getting good at it. “I helped babysit her kids when they were smaller.”

“Are you alright?” Quartz hugged her gently. He had a bad feeling she knew some of the young ones that had recently been killed.

“I just miss some of my students.” Harper hugged into him and let a few tears fall.

“You are a teacher?” Quartz held her and smiled softly.

“I’m the village art teacher.” Harper nodded and sniffled.

“Your students are very lucky to have such a sweet teacher.” Quartz ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her.

“You are so sweet.” Harper hugged him close and closed her eyes. She thought he was really nice. She was hoping to get to know him more.


	15. Wilting Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy’s due date has come.

About a month later, Daisy had approached her due date. The young mother was really round in the midsection, and Lotus feared she might struggle to have their baby. He kept a close eye on her. Jadice was watching her if he had to do anything outside of the flower pod.

They were eating lunch, when Daisy’s first contraction came. She dropped her fork down and put her hand on her belly. She groaned and closed her eyes. “Oww…”

Lotus got up and walked over. “Are you alright?”

“No…” Daisy got up and walked towards the bed. “I think labor started.” She crawled into bed and hugged into a pillow.

Jadice got up and followed her. He crawled into bed with her and rubbed her back.

Lotus sat beside Daisy and ran his hand through her hair. He looked very worried. “We should move you to the medical pod. The baby is probably too big.”

“I’m scared.” Daisy teared up and began to cry.

“We are here for you Daisy. It’s going to be alright.” Jadice reassured, although he was scared too.

“I know sweetheart, but we will take good care of you.” Lotus gently picked her up and headed for the door.

“You shouldn’t be carrying me.” Daisy breathed hard. She was worried about his pod.

Jadice followed Lotus and made sure the pod door was closed. It was cold outside.

Smidge saw them and walked over. She looked worried. “Labor?”

“Yeah, I am taking her to the medical pod just in case.” Lotus got to the medical pod and went in. He set her down in a bed and took her hand, so she could hold it.

Daisy took his hand and groaned as she squeezed tight. She knew the pain was normal, but she didn’t like it.

Jadice sat down next to Lotus and watched with wide eyes.

Smidge sat on the other side and took Daisy’s hand. 

A few hours later, Daisy struggled to deliver the baby. The medical trolls realized the baby was indeed too big. They took her back, so they could help her deliver the baby.

Lotus watched them take her and then buried his face into his hands. He was scared. He began to cry.

Jadice had tears running down his cheeks as he put his hand on Lotus’ back. He was worried and scared too.

“She’s in good hands boys. It’s going to be alright.” Smidge smiled softly but was also very worried.

Emerald came into the medical pod. He had Lily in his arms. He looked worried as he set her down in on a medical bed. He stepped back as the medical trolls went to check on her.

Lily was quiet. She had a baby wrapped up in a blanket tucked close. Tears were running down her cheeks. She had just delivered a son, but he was stillborn. He couldn’t survive out of the pod due to a heart defect, caused by the poison Faith had given her months earlier. She was devastated.

The medical trolls took the little one and began checking him. They were hoping it was like when Miracle was born, but this one didn’t have a heartbeat. They soon returned him to his parents. Everyone was very quiet.

Lotus looked worried as he moved towards them. He reached over and took Lily’s hand. He felt tears sting his eyes as he pulled her into a gentle hug. He felt very sad for her. “I’m so sorry sis…”

Emerald walked over to Smidge and hugged her. He began to cry. Their first born was gone.

Jadice began to cry for them. He couldn’t imagine going through that and it scared him. His own little pod was moving and kicking in his belly. That could easily be Daisy, Lotus, or him going through that too.

The cries of a newborn filled the medical pod. A medical troll came out with Daisy’s newborn son. She walked over and gently gave Lotus his son. 

Lotus held his newborn son and felt his heart break for his sister. Their little one was a yellow glitter trolling with purple hair. He quietly asked about Daisy, and was reassured that she was alright, and was being stitched up.

Lily looked over at her little nephew and sniffled. She was glad her brother’s baby was healthy, but wished her son was alright too. Tears ran down her cheeks as she reached out, wanting to hold her little nephew.

Lotus gently gave his newborn son to Lily and watched her hold him and her son. It wasn’t fair. This was supposed to be a happy day, and now their hearts were broken.


	16. Good Bye Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Lily and Prince Emerald say good bye to their firstborn son.

A few hours had gone by since Daisy and Lily had had their babies. Branch was preparing for the burial of his first grandchild. Everyone had gone gray as they prepared for a royal funeral.

“He needs a name.” Emerald was holding Lily. He didn’t want to bury their son, until the little one had a proper name.

“Yes, he does…” Lily sniffled and snuggled into Emerald. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to think of a name for their baby. She ran her hand through the baby’s royal blue hair and touched his green skin gently. “I want his name to be Evergreen.”

“I think that is a wonderful name.” Emerald gently put his hand on Lily’s hand and sniffled. “Are you up to going sweetheart?” He was worried about her. She had been in labor for hours before delivering their son, and she looked exhausted.

“I’m going.” Lily got up and held her son close. She wasn’t going to miss his funeral.

“I’ll carry you sweetie.” Emerald gently picked her up and made his way towards the concert mushroom.

Back at the medical pod, Lotus was sitting with Daisy. He had been very quiet. His heart ached for his twin. He was worried about her and wondered what was going to happen now. Everyone had been getting ready to welcome an heir. No one saw this coming.

Daisy was still out of it but was awake enough to care for her newborn son. She snuggled him close and fed him. She was very sore and sad. She felt bad for Lily and Emerald. They had all been so excited to welcome their children at about the same time. “Lotus? We need a name for our baby boy.”

“I know we do.” Lotus scooted closer and ran his hand through her hair. “Did you have a name in mind?”

Jadice was a little out of it. He had been deep in thought when Daisy broke the silence. He looked up and looked between them quietly.

“I can’t think of one right now.” Daisy looked at him and frowned. Her mind was still foggy from the medication she was given to keep her calm during the deliver.

Lotus ran his hand along her hair and sighed. He couldn’t concentrate either. He was having a hard time thinking of a name for their baby. They had decided to wait and see what he looked like, and now he couldn’t think of a name. Grief clouded his mind.

“How about Jasper?” Jadice offered, innocently. He didn’t know that Daisy had a deceased brother by that name.

Daisy glanced at Jadice, and then looked at Lotus. She wasn’t sure about naming the baby after her brother. She thought for a moment and shook her head. “He needs his own name.”

Lotus nodded in agreement. He smiled at Jadice reassuringly. He would explain to him later why Jasper wouldn’t work.

“Oh, sorry didn’t know someone had that name.” Jadice blushed and fidgeted. “How about Mica?”

“I am alright with Mica.” Daisy smiled softly.

“Sounds like a good name.” Lotus sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.

Jadice watched their first born and moved closer. He put his hand on the boy’s tiny arm and smiled softly. “Welcome to the world little Mica.”

Smidge came in and looked at the boys. “Everyone is gathering if you boys want to head over. I will stay with Daisy.”

“I want to go.” Daisy frowned and looked at her mom. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to be there for her sister in law and brother.

“You can’t go Daisy. You just had surgery.” Lotus frowned, concerned for her safety.

Jadice felt his heart sink. He wished Daisy could come, but Lotus was right, she was in no shape to go out in the cold with a newborn and a fresh surgical incision. “I can stay with you Daisy.”

“No, you need to stay with Lotus. He needs you.” Daisy sniffled and began to cry. She understood that she had to stay, but she was not happy that she had to.

Lotus kissed Daisy’s forehead, and then took Jadice’s hand and headed out of the flower pod. They both walked towards the concert mushroom to support his sister and brother in law. She was going to need them.

River was there, holding Lily. She could sense an overwhelming amount of sadness from everyone. She closed her eyes and sang a soft lullaby. One she remembered her parents singing to her when she was sad.

Lily crying into River’s dress. She was struggling. Poppy had just taken little Evergreen and placed him in his casket. She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t ever going to be ready.

Basil was snuggled up to Lily and River. He didn’t like that everyone was so sad. Especially River and Lily. They were especially important to him, and hearing them cry broke his heart.

Branch, Poppy, and Harmony stood by each other and sang a sad song as Evergreen was put to rest. The little one was going to be missed by many. He had stolen a piece of their hearts before he had even been born. They all worried for Princess Lily and Prince Emerald. This was not easy for any parent. They all quietly hoped that the heartbroken parents would cope.


	17. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding between two of the villagers ends unexpectedly.

It had been two weeks since Prince Evergreen had been laid to rest, and Prince Mica was born. Daily activities were slowly returning to normal.

Sparkle Ruby made a trip to the outer edge of the territory. She was on the look out for herbs and fermented fruit. It was cold outside, so foraging was difficult. She found some fermented apples and packed them up in her backpack. She began heading towards the village. 

Keith had also been out, but for a completely different reason. He had seen Sparkle Ruby leave without any clothes on. He knew glitter trolls hated clothes, but he didn’t get why she was venturing that far without at least a scarf around her neck. He was worried about her. It was too cold. He followed her to make sure she made it back safely.

Sparkle Ruby stopped, sensing that she was being followed. She turned and growled. “Who is it?!” She headed straight for Keith’s location and found him. She pinned him down with her hair and sneered. “Why the hell are you stalking me?!”

Keith widened his eyes and looked at her. The short light green troll had good intentions but had gone about it in a creepy way. “I was just making sure you stayed safe! It’s cold outside…”

“I’m fine. I do this all the time.” Sparkle Ruby raised one of her brows and looked into his crossed blue eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Huh?” Keith cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Your eyes are crossed like you are trying to be funny. Following me was not funny!” Sparkle Ruby snapped angrily.

Keith looked up at her and then began to laugh. He realized she was talking about his exotropia eyes.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Sparkle Ruby sneered and glared at him. She was not amused.

“I look like this all the time. I was born this way.” Keith wiped a few tears away.

“You were born with crossed eyes?” Sparkle Ruby sighed and let him go. “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s OK. I just don’t want you passing out from hypothermia. My oldest sister almost died that way. Here…” Keith grabbed his scarf and put it around her neck. “Stay warm.”

Sparkle Ruby flushed when he wrapped the scarf around her neck. She took it off and threw it on the ground, before walking towards the village. “I don’t wear scarfs.” She rubbed her neck and sighed.

“Don’t you get cold?” Keith picked up his scarf and followed her.

“Yeah, I get cold, but I have never had an issue with freezing to death, so you can stop following me now.” Sparkle Ruby shot a glare towards him. 

“I need to go to Troll Village too.” Keith raised a brow. “There is only one way back.”

“Fine, walk with me then. It’s creepy having you follow me.” Sparkle Ruby grumbled and continued her way towards the village.

“Okie dokie.” Keith walked beside her and looked around for danger.

A breeze had Sparkle Ruby shivering. She was getting cold.

Keith reached up and took her hand. He could feel that her hand was cold. He frowned but didn’t say anything about it. She already seemed to be in a bad mood.

Sparkle Ruby startled at his touch and looked down at him. She sighed and kept walking. His warm hand felt good.

Keith walked with her and kept his hand wrapped with her hand. When they got back, he looked up. “I can walk you to your flower pod?” He was worried that she was too cold.

“Sure…” Sparkle Ruby headed for her flower pod and got to the door. She opened the door and let go of his hand. “Thank you for trying to keep me warm. Would you like to come in for hot cocoa?”

“Hot cocoa sounds fabulous.” Keith walked in and looked around. He saw that her pod was clean and well kept. “Nice place.”

“Thanks.” Sparkle Ruby put her back pack down and went over to the stove. She began warming up hot cocoa.

Keith walked over and hugged her. He frowned, feeling that she was cold. “Do you need a blanket?”

“I’m fine. I will have hot cocoa and warm right up.” Sparkle Ruby looked down at him and smiled softly. She was starting to see that he had good intentions and was worried about her. When she was done warming up the cocoa, she set two mugs down and sat down in her chair. “I haven’t’ seen you around much.” She felt bad for assuming his eyes were crossed on purpose. “I can’t even remember your name.”

“It’s alright Sparkle Ruby. I remember your name, but you have had more names to remember then I have since you all came into the village. My name is Keith. I’m usually very busy. I work the night shift at the medical pod too, so I spend a lot of the day sleeping.” Keith shrugged. “So, I am not out much during the day.”

“So, you are a medical troll? That’s great. You probably know my brother Citrine then.” Sparkle Ruby smiled and sipped on her cocoa.

“I sure do. He’s lucky to be alive.” Keith recalled how badly injured Citrine was. “You are going to be an aunt soon.”

“Yeah, he’s scared about that.” Sparkle Ruby sighed and looked at her cup. “He’s going to help River and Blossom, and they are going to help him.”

Keith nodded and sighed. He sipped on his cocoa and stared at the mug. He wanted to resurrect Acorn, just to kill him again.

Sparkle Ruby fidgeted a little in her chair and tried to think of a subject change. She didn’t like talking about that day and could see it was making her guest uncomfortable too. “How old are you Keith?”

“I’m twenty-four.” Keith smiled at her. He finished his hot cocoa and went to wash his dish. “How old are you?”

“I just turned nineteen a week ago.” Sparkle Ruby watched him walk over and clean his dish. She was grateful he cleaned up after himself. “You look younger then twenty-four.”

“I get that a lot. I’m very short and some trolls still mistake me for a child if they don’t know me.” Keith dried the mug and put it away for her. He turned and grinned at her. “But don’t be mistaken, I am very much an adult and I am very skilled.”

“Skilled?” Sparkle Ruby looked him up and down. “In what? Nursing?”

Keith laughed and grinned. “Well yes, of course! I have helped saved lives. I meant I am a skilled warrior. I learned from the best.”

“Is that so?” Sparkle Ruby smiled softly. “I bet I can take you down.” She set her mug aside and stood up.

Keith bit his bottom lip and looked her up and down. “You think so? Really?”

Sparkle Ruby smirked and went to grab him. Keith quickly rolled out of the way and went to jump on her back. She stopped him mid-air and pinned him down. “Yep, I think so.” She grinned and looked down at him. 

“I took it easy on you.” Keith smirked and squirmed under her grip. “Wow you are strong. I’m impressed.”

“So are you. I can hardly keep you down.” Sparkle Ruby let him go and squealed when he tackled her to the ground. “That was a cold move!” She rolled him over and pinned him down. “Got you again.”

Keith laughed and smiled at her. “So, you have.” He squirmed and reached his hair over to her side. He tried to tickle her.

Sparkle Ruby blinked and stared at him, until he got her near the armpit. She giggled and let him go.

Keith got up and put his hands on his hips. “I have found your weakness!” He looked proud.

“You did.” Sparkle Ruby pulled him in and grinned. She looked into his eyes and giggled. “I do have to admit you are cute.”

“I am?” Keith chuckled nervously and looked into her violet colored eyes. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Sparkle Ruby felt his lips meet hers and pulled him closer. She kissed him back. 

Keith broke the kiss and smiled at her.

“You are a nice kisser too.” Sparkle Ruby blushed, but it was not noticeable on her ruby red glittery skin.

“You liked that?” Keith moved in for another kiss and held on to her. She had turned him on when they were wrestling.

Sparkle Ruby giggled and kissed him back. She could feel his swollen member through his pants. She looked curious. She had never mated before. She grabbed his pants and pulled them off.

Keith widened his eyes when she removed his pants. He wasn’t expecting it to escalate this quick. He laughed nervously when she tossed them aside.

 

“I hate clothes.” Sparkle Ruby grinned and kissed him again.

Keith kissed her back and held her close. “I can see that.” He ran his hand along her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sparkle Ruby giggled and ran her hands along his hips. She grabbed his butt cheeks and pressed her fingers into him as she kissed him passionately. She was starting to get wet and was happy with what she saw.

Keith shivered and ran his hand down her belly. He stopped at her vulva and fingered her gently. “Mmm…” He kissed her, and then slipped his length into her. He began thrusting gently at first. It was his first time too.

Sparkle Ruby gasped and moaned. They were still in her kitchen, but at this moment she didn’t care. She held him close and moved her hips with his. “That feels so good...” Her walls tightened around his length. She was very pleased.

Keith moaned and pushed in deeper. He was very pleased as well. He kissed along her chest and belly as he rocked his hips. 

Sparkle Ruby shivered and grabbed his blue hair. “Wow…” She moaned and rolled so she was on top. She began riding him roughly. 

Keith gasped when she shifted and widened his eyes as she began thrust over him. He moaned and held onto her hips as she rocked. 

This continued for hours, before they settled into her bed to continue there. They were very pleased.


	18. A Frustrated Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a conflict between Rose and Sparkle Ruby.

The following morning, Rose came over to visit Sparkle Ruby and give her some cookies that she had baked. She walked in, and frowned, seeing pants on the ground. She set her cookies at the table and picked the pants up. She looked at them and gulped. “What in the world?”

Sparkle Ruby woke up when she heard the door open. She got up and headed out of the bedroom. She smiled, seeing Rose. “Hello, Rose, how are you this morning?”

Keith woke up when Sparkle Ruby got up and left the bed. He looked up and yawned. “Hmm?”

“What is going on?” Rose teared up. She had the biggest crush on Sparkle Ruby, and she was not happy to see pants on her kitchen floor. Sparkle Ruby never wore clothes, and this looked suspicious.

“Rose? Why are you crying?” Sparkle Ruby checked her over. She thought something happened.

“No…what is going on? Answer me please…” Rose sniffled and showed Sparkle Ruby the pants.

“Oh, those are Keith’s. Hold on, I better give them to him.” Sparkle Ruby grabbed the pants from Rose and went into the bedroom. She threw them over to Keith and then walked back out. “Are you OK?”

“No, I am not OK.” Rose shook her head and headed for the door.

“Whoa! Where are you going?” Sparkle Ruby stopped Rose at the door and frowned. “Why are you so upset?”

Keith put his pants on and came out of the bedroom. He looked between the two female glitter trolls and cocked his head. “What’s wrong?”

Rose looked at Keith and glared at him. She turned to Sparkle Ruby and frowned. “I should have told you while I had a chance. It’s too late now…” She began to cry into her hands.

“Tell me what?” Sparkle Ruby frowned, not understanding what she meant. It took about a minute, before it dawned on her. All those times Rose brought over food and talked to her over a cup of hot cocoa. Rose loved her and was too shy to tell her. She frowned as she felt her heart sink. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. “Please don’t cry. It’s going to be OK.”

Keith saw that glare and frowned. He understood that look. He had no idea that Rose loved Sparkle Ruby. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Rose hugged into Sparkle Ruby and sniffled. “I love you…”

“Oh Rose, it’s going to be alright. There is no need to cry.” Sparkle Ruby hugged her back and cupped her hand under her chin. She had her look up and smiled at her. “I am very sorry I didn’t notice, but that doesn’t mean we can’t work something out. Especially if Keith is willing to have two mates.”

Keith widened his eyes and looked between them. He wasn’t expecting that. “Erm…”

Rose looked up at Sparkle Ruby, and then turned and looked at Keith. She blushed and looked back at Sparkle Ruby again. “Is he good in the bedroom?”

“Mmhmm…” Sparkle Ruby giggled at the question. “He is very good in the bedroom. Cleans up after himself too. Very strong as well. He gave me a good fight last night.”

Keith blushed and laughed nervously. “Girls? Can we talk about this?”

Rose giggled. “He actually gave you a good fight? I am impressed.” She looked over at Keith again. She knew Sparkle Ruby and trusted her. If she liked him, she knew he had to be a good troll.

“Oh yes, and he was able to keep up with me all night. He’s got a lot of energy.” Sparkle Ruby grinned and took Rose’s hand. She walked over to Keith. “Talk about what? You don’t think you can handle two girls?” She smirked at him.

Keith looked between them. He blushed when she questioned if he could handle two girls. “I could handle you both.” He smirked at them and stuck at his tongue.

Sparkle Ruby smirked and picked him up. She headed back into her bedroom with him.

Rose followed Sparkle Ruby and blushed as she sat at the edge of the bed. She was nervous.

Keith laughed and grinned when she plopped him on the bed. “Dominate again?” He pretended to be upset that he had to be submissive.

Sparkle Ruby crawled over him and began kissing him passionately. She took a hold of his pants and once again removed them.

Rose gapped her mouth open and moved closer. She looked at his length and smiled. “Wow…” She gasped when Sparkle Ruby pulled her closer. 

Keith kissed Sparkle Ruby and moaned when she seated herself over him and began to move her hips. She really liked this position. She reached over and began to message Rose’s vulva gently.

Rose widened her eyes and grasped the sheets when Sparkle Ruby began to touch her gently. She moaned and spread her legs. “Ruby…” She flushed, loving the feeling of her fingers on her delicate parts.

Keith moved his hips with Sparkle Ruby and moaned. 

Sparkle Ruby thrust a few more times, and then changed positions so Rose could have a turn with Keith.

Rose blushed as Keith positioned himself over her and entered his length into her. She moaned and ached her back as he began to thrust.

They three of them went at it well into the afternoon, before finally settling down for a nap. They were very happy with each other.


	19. When The Lotus Cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus is two weeks from his due date, and life for him is about to change forever.

It had been four and a half months since the tragic slaughter of six trollings. Lotus and Jadice were two weeks away from their due dates. They were prepared and were waiting for the time to come. Jadice looked like he was carrying a large baby, which had Lotus on edge. He really didn’t want him to go through what Daisy went through, but if he did, he would be there for him.

Lotus had Mica all bundled up and was walking his little one over to see Branch, Poppy, and Harmony. He knew his moms and dad would appreciate a visit, and with him being so close to his own due date, he wasn’t going to be able to do this until he had a chance to heal himself. He also knew Daisy would appreciate a break. He got to the flower pod and opened the door. He smiled when Poppy greeted him at the door. “Hi mom.”

“Aww, you brought the little one over.” Poppy smiled and gently took little Mica. “He is so beautiful.” She sat down on the couch and snuggled him close. “Hello little one, have you been good for mama and daddies?”

Mica was asleep. He was cozy and warm. Daisy had made sure he was full before sending him off.

“He is a good baby. We only wake up a few times a night now. He’s getting big.” Lotus sat down by his mom and put his own hand on his belly. He frowned, feeling a contraction.

Harmony heard them and came in. She smiled and fussed over little Mica. The idea of being a grandma was hard for her to wrap her brain around. She was still young herself.

“Good boy, you are going to have to help soon. Yes, you are.” Poppy gently poked his little pink nose.

“Where is dad?” Lotus asked out of curiosity.

“He went down to the bunker to grab supplies. We are at the beginning of spring, and supplies are a little low.” Poppy smiled at Lotus. She was grateful of Branch. He kept the bunker well supplied just in case. Winter this year had been a little hard on their normal supply, but they hadn’t expected to have forty new members join them either. She knew he would get that fixed as soon as food was plentiful again.

“Do I need to make a trip again?” Lotus smiled softly. He had foraged out of territory more than once before. Mostly because he wanted to explore, but also to give them a variety of food. His favorite so far had been the trip to the ocean.

“You are not going anywhere right now.” Poppy giggled and put her hand on his belly. She could feel movement. “Active little one.” She looked up when his belly tightened up. “Lotus, it’s time for you to go home. You are having a contraction.”

“Is that what that is?” Lotus smiled softly. He breathed through the pain and closed his eyes.

“Yes, that might be labor. I will help you home.” Poppy stood up and tucked Mica close, so he would stay warm.

Harmony smiled and gave Lotus a hug. “Good luck.” She gave little Mica a kiss on the cheek and then went to make sure Peace was doing her homework.

Lotus got up and headed out the door. He headed for the flower pod quietly.

Poppy walked with him and smiled. She was excited for her son. The little one was a little early, but she was sure he or she would be fine. Daisy had been early too and thrived.

Lotus got home and opened the door. He headed for the bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach. He got in there and began to get sick in the toilet.

Daisy got up and frowned. She went to the bathroom and rubbed his back gently. 

Jadice got up and looked between Poppy and Lotus. He looked worried.

“Don’t worry Jadice, this is not unusual during labor. It appears his baby is coming.” Poppy watched from afar. She didn’t want to make Lotus feel crowded.

Lotus finished and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands and walked to the bedroom. He crawled into bed and groaned. He wasn’t liking this pain at all.

Daisy followed him to the bedroom and sat by him. She took his hand and smiled. “Told you it hurts.”

“Not helping Daisy.” Lotus squeezed her hand and winced.

Jadice walked in and stood by the edge of the bed. “I love you Lotus.”

Poppy sat in the living space and snuggled with Mica. She knew this would take a while. The first labor usually did.

A couple hours later, Lotus tried to get up. “I’m going to be sick again.” He couldn’t get up. He was in too much pain.

Jadice gave him the trashcan and gagged when Lotus puked up what little he had left in his stomach. 

Daisy rubbed her back gently. She was concerned with how nauseous he was.

Poppy came in and gently gave Mica to Daisy. She took care of the trashcan for them. She came back minutes later and checked him to see how close he was to deliver. She grabbed a blanket and got ready to catch the little one. She smiled as a little green trolling with purple hair was born. He was normal sized like daddy. She cleaned him up and pat his back. He began to cry. “He’s beautiful.”

Lotus took a few breaths and looked over at his son. He smiled softly. “Another boy. Jadice better have a girl.” He glanced at him, half teasing. He really wanted a girl. He gasped and groaned. “Oh god, when will the pain stop?”

Daisy was keeping an eye on Lotus, when she noticed a second baby starting to emerge. She set the newborn down and reached over, grabbing her as she was born. “You just had a tiny girl.” She took the blanket from Poppy and cleaned her. She patted her back gently and got her to cry. She was blue like Lotus but had light green hair like Jadice.

“Twins?!” Lotus looked surprised. “Oh wow, she is tiny.” He groaned and breathed hard. He was still in pain. “Oh god, mom I am still hurting.”

Poppy picked up the first born and gently gave him to Jadice and checked Lotus. She gasped, seeing a third baby. She caught her and began cleaning her up. “No Lotus, triplets.”

Jadice watched this all with a smug look on his face. He held their son and watched curiously. 

“Geez Lotus, are you having a litter?!” Daisy watched him. She looked surprised. None of them were expecting twins, let alone triplets from him.

Lotus looked shocked as he slowly began to relax. He noticed the smug look on Jadice’s face and sat up. “You! You did this to me!” He got up and went after him. 

Jadice squealed, gave the baby to Poppy, and then took off into the living room.

“Lotus! You just gave birth! Calm down…” Poppy set the little ones down on the bed gently, and then went after him.

Daisy stayed with the babies and looked them over. The two girls looked like identical twins. She looked surprised. They went from one baby to four very quickly, and Jadice still had his own pod to deliver.

Lotus wrapped his hair around Jadice gently, trapping him. He glared at him and frowned. “I hope you have triplets too, just so you know how this was like.”

Jadice widened his eyes and looked up at Lotus. He wasn’t sure if he was serious or not. “We would have seven kids under the age of two months.” He wasn’t going to turn the idea down, but that was a lot of babies for them to take care of. He grimaced, feeling his own contraction. He had been having some during Lotus’ labor but hadn’t said a word.

Poppy sighed and put her hand on Lotus’ shoulder. “Calm down bud. You need to go lay down. You just gave birth and should be resting.”

Lotus grumbled and let Jadice go. He made his way back to bed. He looked at his three newborns and smiled. “They are pretty darn cute.” He sat down and looked them over. “The girls are very tiny and look identical. No wonder I thought I was only carrying one.” He was afraid to pick them up. They looked fragile. “What if I break them? They are so much smaller then Mica was.”

“I was that little when I was a baby.” Daisy smiled softly. “You won’t break them.”

Jadice put his hand on his belly and groaned. He crawled into the bed and hugged into a pillow.

Poppy helped Jadice into the bed. “Are you in labor too kiddo?” She saw blood on his pants. She gently removed them for him and rubbed his back gently. “We should move you to the medical pod. This baby appears to be too big.”

Daisy moved Mica to the cradle, and helped Lotus feed the twins. She then began feeding his first born. She was glad she was going to be able to help him. She looked over at Jadice and frowned. “Poppy, can you take him please? I will come as soon as I am done feeding this little one.”

Lotus looked over at Jadice and frowned. “Oh god, did I cause you to go into labor?”

“I am not going to make it over there.” Jadice cringed and buried his face into the pillow. “I been hurting for a couple hours. I didn’t say anything because I was worried about Lotus.”

Poppy frowned, concerned for Jadice. “If I need to, I will carry you there. Let’s see if you can get the baby out. I don’t want you to deliver on the way over. It’s too cold outside for a newborn.”

Daisy finished feeding the oldest of the triplets, and then set him down by Mica. She moved over and held Jadice’s hand.

Lotus watched him breathe. He felt bad for chasing him around now. He didn’t know he was in labor.

Jadice let out a cry as a tiny blue green baby with green hair boy was born. Poppy caught him and cleaned him up. “Oh, my goodness, he is tiny.” She wasn’t expecting that. She gave him to Daisy and checked for another baby. There was no way he was carrying one with how little that boy was.

Daisy held Jadice’s newborn and watched on. “Do you think he is having more mom?” She was starting to shake now. They were not expecting this many babies.

Lotus widened his eyes. He wasn’t completely serious about the triplet threat.

Jadice breathed and closed his eyes as a girl was born. This one looked like him. Poppy cleaned her up for him and gave her to him. She was also very tiny but had a good set of lungs. She was crying loudly.

“You boys are killing me. Triplets and twins? Geez!” Daisy’s eyes were wide. She was very surprised.

“Sorry, I should have warned multiples are common on my side of the family.” Jadice held his daughter close and smiled. “Hello little one.”

“And I am a twin. That explains a lot.” Lotus sighed and looked at all the babies. They now had six babies. He groaned internally. So much for going back to the beach now. They had their hands full. “They all need names.”

Poppy went to wash up. She was just as surprised as they were. That was a lot of babies.

Branch came in. Harmony told him that Poppy was here. He walked in and widened his eyes. “Holy trollings!” He didn’t realize either boy were carrying multiple babies. He was very surprised.

After talking it over, they decided on Oak for Lotus’ first baby, Juniper and Jasmine for his identical twin girls, Dill for Jadice’s son, and Clover for his daughter.

The two boys settled down for a nap. They were both exhausted. They had a large family now, and this made them very happy. Especially for Jadice. He missed his family and having all these babies made him happy.


	20. A Meeting And A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citrine sits down with River and Blossom about what is on his mind.

Citrine, River, and Blossom were now five months along, and Citrine decided they needed to come up with a plan, since the three of them didn’t live together. With Blossom’s partial paralysis he didn’t want to leave the girls alone. He planned so that Creek and Sky would take lessons with Branch, while he went to talk with the girls. He was alone when he got to their flower pod. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Blossom heard the knock on the door. She made her way towards the door but didn’t make it over to the door. She stumbled and faceplanted to the ground. She guarded her belly as she fell.

Citrine heard her fall. He opened the door and helped her up. “Are you alright?” He looked worried.

Blossom brushed her dress off and sighed. “Yeah, I am alright.” She looked up at him and smiled. “Nice to see you again.”

River hurried over and checked Blossom over. “You have been falling a lot more lately. We need to be careful. I don’t want you or the baby to get hurt.”

“How often are you falling?” Citrine looked her over and frowned, seeing she had a few bruises.

“I’m alright you two. It’s probably the extra weight. I already struggle to keep on my feet. My balance is just off.” Blossom felt Citrine’s arms wrap around her. He pulled her into a hug. She could see he was very worried. “Honest, I am alright.”

River smiled and joined in the hug. She was very grateful of Citrine. He seemed just as worried about her Blossom as she was. 

Citrine gave River a hug next and smiled softly. “How are you girls holding up? Sky, Creek, and I could move in to help more? Especially now that we are a month from our due dates.”

“We are holding up alright.” Blossom looked at him and frowned, noticing he was giving River a flirtatious look. She waved her hand in front of his face and raised a brow. “Citrine? What are you looking at her like that for?”

River looked at him and felt her heart melt. She knew that emotional aura all too well. It was one she saw coming off Blossom all the time. “You are falling in love with us.” She blushed and looked at Blossom. She could see that she was jealous.

Citrine blushed and looked between them. He was nervous. “Blossom, please don’t misunderstand. I am not here to steal River from you. I want to help you both.”

Blossom flushed and looked between them. She wasn’t so sure. She was having a hard time getting past the fact that Citrine looked a lot like Acorn. She looked at River, and then cupped her hands over her face. She began to cry. “I’m scared. You look just like him.” She still had regular nightmares. She had been awake the entire attack and remembered it all.

The flare of red, mixed with green coming off Blossom had River worried. She pulled Blossom into a hug and held her. “I know you are scared, but remember he is nothing like Acorn. He is the opposite in every way.” She tried to reassure her. She looked worried.

Citrine watched the girls and let Blossom think. He didn’t want to push her or make her feel pressured.

“I know he is nothing like him. I’m sorry.” Blossom slowly calmed down and looked up at Citrine’s eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. They were comparable to her uncle Branch’s eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes. “So, you want to be with us as mates?”

River saw her emotional aura change again and couldn’t help but smile. She had seen it a lot lately. Hormones had been playing with Blossom’s emotions, and her aura changed regularly. It was now magenta, showing she was struggling, but there was a hint of baby blue, showing she did showed some interest.

“Yes, but only if you both agree. I don’t want to make either of you feel pressured into anything. I want what is best for you two. I have grown very attached to you girls.” Citrine looked between them. He could see River was calm, but Blossom was shaking. He was worried about Blossom.

“Alright, but you must promise me that if I get scared, you need to let me see your eyes and hear your voice.” Blossom hugged into him tight and looked up at his face.

“I promise if you look scared, I will talk to you and have you look into my eyes.” Citrine put his hand under her chin gently and gave her a gentle kiss. He felt his heart swell when she kissed him back.

River smiled and joined in on the hug. She giggled when Citrine pulled her in for her own kiss. She kissed him back and blushed.

Blossom leaned into Citrine and hugged into him. She did feel safer having him around. She sighed and closed her eyes. “You have made our lives better Citrine. Thank you…”

“Of course. You girls are special and deserve the best.” Citrine picked Blossom up and carried her to the bed. He wanted to make sure she was really was alright. He heard that she sometimes didn’t feel injuries. “Let’s make sure you are not really hurt.”

River giggled and followed him. “Citrine, I think she really is OK.”

Blossom gasped when he picked her up. “You shouldn’t be picking me up. You are pregnant…”

Citrine set her down in the bed and began checking her from head to toe. He saw a fresh bruise on her knee, but nothing else looked serious. “I’m fine Blossom.” He pulled an herbal paste out of his hair and put it on her bruises. “This will help those bruises heal faster.”

River saw the bruise and sighed. She sat down by Blossom and smiled softly. “You have a healing touch Citrine.”

Blossom smiled up at him as he rubbed the paste into her knee. She saw him rub it into a couple of her other bruises and giggled when he touched her hip gently. “Oh god, I am so ticklish there…”

Citrine put the paste away and smiled down at her. “Ticklish huh? Where else are you ticklish?” He ran his finger gently along her side, testing her nerves and hoping to get her to relax and giggle.

“Oh, that one is easy. She is ticklish here…” River poked her hip gently. “And here.” She poked her rib. “And here.” She poked her gently in the inner thigh.

“River…” Blossom blushed and squirmed. She began to giggle when they tickled her.

Citrine chuckled and looked down at her. He took his hand and gently rubbed her inner thigh. He was starting to get aroused.

River giggled and kissed Blossom. She was aroused too and had been wanting to release for a while now. “I love you Blossom…”

Blossom shivered at Citrine’s touch and giggled when River kissed her. “You are starting to tease.” She felt her heart race. She was nervous, but having River right there helped her. She pulled River close and kissed her passionately.

“May I?” Citrine certainly didn’t want to scare Blossom. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Be gentle.” Blossom breathed. She was nervous. 

River sat by Blossom and ran her hand through her light green hair. She didn’t want her to get scared.  
“Of course.” Citrine gently positioned her and removed her undies. He had to do this carefully since they were both swollen in the midsection. It took a little positioning and experimenting, before he slipped his member in. He began thrusting into her gently.

Blossom gasped and looked down at Citrine. She moaned and tightened her walls. She reached up and pressed her hand onto River’s underwear. She wanted to play with her. She began trying to pull her underwear off.

River watched and felt warm in her lower belly. She giggled when Blossom tried to pull her undies off. She got undressed and positioned herself, so Blossom could play with her vulva. She moaned as Blossom fingered her clitoris gently.

Citrine watched Blossom play with River and bit his bottom lip. He grinned and pulled Blossom a little closer. He thrust a little deeper.

Blossom squeaked when he pulled her closer and shivered. “Feels so good.” She was very pleased. She shifted and began suckling River’s vulva gently.

River moaned and arched her back. She loved the slight burn from the suckling and the rough feeling of Blossom’s teeth on her tender bits.

This continued for a couple of hours, with many different positions and taking turns with each other, before they snuggled up to each other to cuddle. They were very happy with either other, and everyone within hearing distance now knew it too.


	21. A Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily’s having a rough day.

Jazz was with Berry. They were holding hands as they made their way over to Lily and Emerald’s home. He checked on her regularly. Especially since the death of his little nephew. He had been very worried about her and cared deeply for his older sister. They got to the door and he knocked on it.

Lily cracked the door and frowned. “I’m not up to visitors right now Jazz.” She sounded upset. She had spent most of the morning crying.

“You sound like you have been crying.” Jazz frowned and put his foot in the way, so she couldn’t close the door. “Sis…” He wriggled his way inside and hugged into her. Berry followed him in and hugged her too.

“Jazz, I told you I am not up to visitors.” Lily broke down and began to cry. She hugged them and held them close. She really didn’t want to explain to her thirteen-year-old brother why she was upset.

“Where is Emerald? You shouldn’t be alone if you are this upset.” Berry took a tissue out of her pocket and dried Lily’s tears. She looked worried.

“He’s with Branch, training.” Lily walked over to the couch and sat down. It had been almost three months now since Evergreen had been born sleeping. She was still having a hard time coping.

Jazz sat down beside Lily and hugged her gently. “We will stay here until he comes home.” He wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Berry walked to the kitchen and began making lunch. She was still learning how to cook but knew some meals by heart now. She wanted to make sure Lily had something to eat.

“Don’t make anything Berry. I am not hungry.” Lily smiled softly. She knew Berry was trying to make her feel better. She frowned when her belly gurgled.

“You sound hungry.” Jazz protested and crossed his arms.

Berry walked back over and frowned, seeing that Lily looked pale. “I don’t think that was a hunger gurgle.”

Lily groaned and put her hand over her mouth. She was very nauseous.

“We should take you to be checked.” Jazz looked worried. He stood up and offered his hand.

Berry grabbed a trashcan just in case and offered it to Lily.

Lily gulped and shook her head. “It passed.” She sniffled and wiped a few tears away. “I just got back from the medical pod. I went there this morning.”

“Are you sick?” Jazz frowned and checked her forehead. He didn’t feel a fever.

“Did you eat something bad?” Berry sat down beside Lily and rubbed her back gently. She had been very worried about her. She recalled how upset she was just months earlier when the little prince was buried.

“I’m not sick, and I didn’t eat anything bad.” Lily got up and headed out the door. She walked towards the spiritual flower pod. She wanted to be with River since Emerald wasn’t home.

Jazz got up and followed Lily. Berry was right behind them. They were both really worried about her.

Lily got to the door and knocked. She heard a scramble on the other side of the door. She smiled softly and waited for someone to answer the door.

Citrine answered the door and smiled softly. “Hello Lily, how are you?” He was flushed. They had been busy.

“I’ve been better. I am sorry I interrupted.” Lily looked up at him and crossed her arms. “Are you being good?” She was fiercely protective of River and Blossom.

Berry put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She was only fourteen, but she was smart enough to know what was going on.

Jazz cocked his head. He didn’t get it, but he was hardly hitting puberty at this point.

“It’s alright. What’s wrong?” Citrine let them in. He poked his head in the bedroom. “Lily is here.”

River finished dressing and came out. She walked straight over to Lily and gave her a hug. “Your emotions are off the charts. What’s wrong?” She had a feeling she knew the answer, but she wasn’t going to say it. Lily was clearly upset.

“I just found out this morning that I am pregnant again. I’m not ready…” Lily began to sob and hugged tightly into River. She was shaking upset.

A silence came over the room. None of them knew how to react to that. River was the first to break the silence. She put her hand on Lily’s belly and smiled. “This baby will be the biggest blessing for this village. I see a bright future for it, and this child will be a great leader one day. I know it. I know your heart hurts now, but this little rainbow baby will be a little miracle.” She hugged Lily close and rubbed her back gently. “I’m here for you. Anytime you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be happy to hold you.”

Lily sniffled and watched River’s hand go over her belly. She looked unsure as River reassured her, but she trusted River’s power. If River said this baby was going to be OK, she believed it. She hugged tight on to River and sniffled. “Thank you, River. I am very lucky to have a friend like you.”


	22. A Gathering Of Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the villagers gather to talk about their pasts.

A few days after finding out that Lily was pregnant, Branch began to gather all the villagers, including King Aspen’s clan. He wanted to break the ice and wanted to give Lily a distraction. He was worried about how stressed out she was. He was hoping they could share stories. He had the older trollings watch the younger trollings, and Berry got her first chance at babysitting babies. Thankfully she had Jazz helping her out.

As everyone gathered, Branch set up a large fire pit. He figured the warmth would help relax everyone. He put wood into the fire and warmed his hands. It was starting to get warm outside, but it was dark, so it was a little cold outside. He turned to them and smiled. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. I want to declare today as story day. We will all take turns and share something that happened in our lives, or how you met someone that is special. It can be good or bad. Don’t be shy. We are all family here. I will start with the story of how I met Poppy.”

Everyone watched him and leaned in. Very few had heard this story and were very curious.

“It was a cold autumn morning. I was five years old when I ran away from home. I had a broken arm and was nearly starving when I settled down under a leaf. I thought I was going to die. As my eyes closed, I heard the soft footsteps of little feet approaching me. A warm hand gently pressed into my cheek. I looked up, and the sweetest two-year-old was looking down at me. It was at that moment I knew I was safe. King Peppy picked me up and carried me to our old village. I’ve been part of their lives ever since.” Branch smiled and then glanced at Harmony. “Harmony, would you like to share?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Harmony glanced around at all the others. Their blurry faces were a bit intimidating, but she was a lot more willing to share her stories now, then when she had joined them nearly thirteen years earlier. “It’s a story of how my life changed forever. I was sixteen years old, when an evil troll named Parch took me as a mate. Just before my seventeenth birthday, I gave birth to a son. He named him Rusty, because his skin was a dark red orange. I loved my boy with all my heart, but as he started to walk around, it was clear our son was nearly blind. Enraged, Parch killed him.” She felt her heart begin to break. “Sorry, I can’t finish.” She began to cry.

Poppy pulled Harmony in for a hug and held her. She knew sharing any of her past stories was hard. “Who would like to share next?”

Lily glanced over at Blossom. She had a feeling something wasn’t right with the expecting mother, but she wasn’t sure what it was. With Blossom’s nerve damage, it was hard to pick up on some of her problems. She sighed and leaned into Emerald. She decided to keep an eye on her.

Blossom was snuggled up to River. She didn’t feel right. She was having contractions, but her pain was not that bad. She thought it was discomfort from the baby stretching.

“I’ll go next.” Quartz volunteered, and then stood up and looked around at them all.

Harper was right next to him before he stood up. She crossed her legs and smiled at him. She had her hand on her belly. She had recently found out they were expecting. She wondered if he might talk about her.

Quartz took a breath and closed his eyes. “I remember Parch. It was about ten years ago when he came to my village. I was fourteen years old at the time and was training to be a scout. My scout leader was leading me towards the edge of the territory, when an arrow hit me in the shoulder.” Quartz put his hand on a scar. “I panicked and ran back towards the village. I turned back, seeing that my scout leader had been captured by Parch. He told me to run as fast as possible. I ran to the village, and they took me to surgery that day. When I woke up later that day, I smelled smoke. I walked out of the medical pod and saw that almost all the village was on fire. I picked up a baby boy and began to run as fast as I could away from my village. We both escaped with our lives, and as far as I know we are the only survivors of our village.” He looked over at Mama Goldie and sighed softly. “When Mama Goldie found me the next day, she took little Creek in and started raising him. She helped me heal, and her family has been a part of my life since.” He sat down by Harper and gave her a hug. He could see that she was horrified at the thought that he had almost died.

Everyone had their mouths gapped open. They had no idea that this smoky gray glitter troll had been through that. It gave them a better respect for him. It also explained why he was so protective.

“My story is a little similar.” Rose stood up and looked at them all. She rubbed her arm, suddenly feeling a little nervous. She looked at Sparkle Ruby and Keith, whom both gave her an encouraging smile. “It was nine years ago. I was ten years old and was in the kitchen with my mom when I heard a toddler screaming. I ran outside, and found Sky, holding his arm. He had been hit by a poisonous dart. I brushed it off him. I picked him up and ran for the medical pod, but I heard shouting from behind. My mom screamed and told me to run. I looked back and saw Parch kill both my parents. I held Sky close and ran as fast as I could, until I was too tired to run anymore. I cradled Sky under a mushroom and stayed there for several hours, until I heard a group of trolls walking by. It was King Aspen and Mama Goldie. I crawled out and ran over to them. Mama Goldie took Sky and gave him medicine. She saved his life.” She shifted and went to sit down. She was shaking from the memories. Keith pulled her in and held her. He could tell that sharing had been painful for her.

Jadice was shaking. Painful memories of his own past began to come to him. He stood up and gulped. “King Aspen saved my life. It was twelve years ago. My village was small. I was six years old at the time, and the youngest of ten kids. My twin sister and I were on our way to school when Parch invaded our village. When I heard screams, I ran over to a bush and blended in, like my parents had taught me to do if I felt threatened. I watched as he killed every single one of my family and friends one by one, until I was the only one left. I kept quiet as I watched him get on his wingdingle and flys off. When I was sure he was gone, I began running as fast as I could. I think it was three days later, that I collapsed by a river. King Aspen found me there, and took me in. He has raised me since then.” He turned and frowned, seeing that Daisy was crying. He reached over and snuggled into her. He hadn’t meant to make her cry.

Lily got up. “I hate to interrupt this, but Blossom needs to go home, now.” She walked over to Blossom and went to help her up.

Blossom had her hands on her belly. She was starting to feel pressure. She tried to stand up, but her legs were like jello. 

River widened her eyes, seeing blood had started to pool where Blossom had been sitting. She looked up and frowned. “Does anyone have a blanket?!” She gently pulled Blossom’s underwear off. “She’s giving birth…” 

Lily ran towards the closest flower pod from the fire pit to get a blanket.

Citrine held Blossom from behind and frowned as he helped her into a more comfortable position. He hadn’t noticed that she was in pain. She hadn’t said a word.

Blossom breathed and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was in labor.”

Cherry hurried over and pulled her sweater off. She looked very worried as she got ready to help River with the baby.

River caught a little maroon glitter baby with gold colored hair. She gave her to Cherry, so she could clean her with her sweater. She looked completely shocked. Soft cries filled the air. Blossom’s daughter was perfectly healthy and was mad that she was cold.

Lily came back with a blanket and offered it to Cherry. Her eyes were wide. She wished now that she had said something sooner.

Branch walked over and put his hand on Cherry’s shoulder. “Look at that pretty little face. Guess she had to be part of our story time. She had her own story to tell.”

Cherry gave the little one to Blossom and glanced at Branch. She looked happy. She sat down and helped Blossom warm the baby up and offer her a chance to nurse.

Blossom held her daughter and looked down at her. She was very happy that she was healthy. She let her nurse and looked up at River and Citrine. “Sorry I crashed the party.” She thought for a moment and then smiled at them. “I want to name her Rose.”

“It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful baby.” Citrine smiled and ran his hand through Blossom’s light green hair. He had been worried about how Blossom might react to the baby, but he wasn’t worried anymore.

“You didn’t crash anything, Rose did.” River giggled and kissed her gently. “I love Rose. It’s a beautiful name.”

Everyone had a big smile on their face. After hearing some of the tragic stories, it was refreshing to see new life being born. They were very happy for the young family.


	23. Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony takes her violin with her to have some alone time.

The morning after Blossom’s baby was born, Harmony gathered her violin and headed for where she was found by Lily. She was quiet, as she made her way there. She sat down near a bush and pulled out her violin. She began playing a soft melody. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had had one nightmare after another the night before. She felt awful that because of her running from Parch, so many trolls were killed and had suffered. She was also having a hard time coping with knowing that Acorn had tortured and killed seven very special kids, including two of her own babies.

Lily was going through baby pictures. She smiled when she found one of her and River. Her parents had taken so many pictures of when they were little. She smiled and ran her hand along the edges. “My hero…” She tucked that one in her hair. She wanted to get it framed. She found another one of Lotus wrestling with Emerald. She giggled and tucked that one in her hair too. She smiled seeing one of Blossom and River when they were two. River was holding Blossom upright. She set that one aside, thinking they would love that picture hung up in their home. She began to hum. She was in a better mood today. Seeing Blossom have her baby had helped her feel better.

Harmony sighed as she finished one last song. She put her violin aside and set it down by her hip. She played with her hug time bracelet and frowned when it went off. She teared up and put her hand over the open flower. When it closed, she pulled a case out of her hair. She opened it and pulled out a knife. She set the case aside and took a deep breath. She took the knife and began cutting along her wrist. She winced, feeling the pain of the slices along her wrist. She could feel blood starting to drip from her wounds.

Lily stopped what she was doing and widened her eyes. “What on earth?” She put her hand over her wrist. “Harmony…” She got up and ran towards where she sensed she was. She saw her dad on the way. “Dad follow me! It’s Harmony…”

Branch frowned and ran after her. He looked worried. “What is it?”

“It’s her wrist. Feels like cuts.” Lily ran as fast as she could.

“What?!” Branch caught up to her and looked around. He was worried that Harmony was being attacked.

Harmony kept trying to cut, but she was having a hard time getting past the pain in her wrist, so she could cut deeper.

Lily found her and ran over to her. She took the knife from her and threw it away. She sobbed and hugged her to her. “Don’t!”

Branch widened his eyes as they came to the scene. He frowned and walked over. “Harmony? What’s going on here?”

“Please…just let me go…” Harmony hugged into Lily and cried. She had blood on her lap and down her left wrist and arm.

“I’m never letting you go, ever!” Lily cried as she grabbed gauze out of her hair. She put pressure on Harmony’s wounds, and then began wrapping her arm up.

Branch gulped and helped keep pressure on her wrist. He had a bad feeling this was going to happen after the trollings had died. He had stopped having her monitored, thinking she was getting better. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.” He picked her up and ran towards the village with her.

Harmony closed her eyes and frowned. Tears ran down her cheeks. “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault…” She cried softly.

Lily grabbed Harmony’s violin, and followed her dad. She had Harmony’s blood smeared on her dress as she followed her father. She was very upset.

Branch got to the medical pod and set Harmony down. He stepped back so they could stitch her up. “What is your fault? You have done nothing wrong.”

“I’m the reason so many trolls are dead.” Harmony sniffled and winced as they began working on her left wrist.

Lily got to the medical pod and widened her eyes as medical trolls swarmed her, concerned over the blood. “I’m alright. It’s not my blood.” She made her way over to Harmony’s bedside and sniffled. She put her hand down on Harmony’s shoulder. “You scared us…”

“You are not the reason they died Harmony.” Branch ran his hand over her cheek and rubbed a few tears away. “Parch was insane. He took his anger out on innocent lives. That is not your fault.” He felt his heart sink. If he had known this would have happened, he would have had Harmony stay with the kids. “You were trying to protect your baby.”

“And she is now dead.” Harmony began to sob. “She helped kill six innocent lives.” She blamed the poisoning of Lily on Evergreen’s death.

“That is not your fault either.” Lily frowned and ran her hand through Harmony’s hair. She was very worried about her.

“Lily is right, it is not your fault. It has never been your fault. You can’t control other troll’s actions.” Branch frowned and gave her a gentle hug. He didn’t want to lose her.

“Branch?” Mama Goldie pulled him aside and frowned. “Are you aware that she’s pregnant?”

“She’s what?” Branch blinked a few times. He was in his forties and hadn’t planned on having any more kids. “How far along is she?” He was really worried now and felt dizzy.

“Judging by the size of her pod, I would say about three months.” Mama Goldie frowned. “She just attempted suicide. She’s going to have to be watched.”

“Yeah, already planning on that.” Branch sighed and looked over at Harmony. He was happy to hear that they were going to have one more little one. He moved back over to her and took her hand. “Harmony my love, please don’t do this again. We can’t lose you.” Tears filled his eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry…” Harmony hugged him back and began to cry. She felt bad for attempting suicide.

Lily saw the look on Branch’s face. She frowned, concerned by his expression. “Is everything OK dad?”

“It’s going to be alright.” Branch reassured as he let Harmony go. He looked her in the eyes and sighed softly. “Sweetheart, did you know you’re pregnant?”

“I’m what?” Harmony’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t expecting that at all. They hadn’t planned on having more kids.

Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “Oh wow! This is good news!” She hugged into Harmony and smiled. “See, you have all the more reason to live now…”

Branch smiled softly and ran his hand through her three-tone hair. “We love you Harmony. It’s going to be alright.”

Harmony began to cry. She felt bad now. She had no idea she was pregnant. “I’m so sorry…” She hugged Lily back and sniffled.

Lily broke the hug and rubbed her face of tears. Harmony had scared her. She was really hoping she would recover from here.


	24. A Little Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Citrine’s due dates come.

River was snuggled up with Blossom in bed. She was feeling the first of the contractions. She took a deep breath and breathed out.

Citrine was teaching Creek how to make pancakes. He had his hand on his belly. He had been working through the contractions so that he could help his little buddy. “You are doing a good job bud.” He sat down at the kitchen table and sighed softly. He was uncomfortable.

“Do I need to get Mama Goldie?” Sky walked over and frowned. He could see that Citrine was in pain.

“That might be a good idea Sky.” Citrine smiled softly.

Creek finished the last pancake and set it down. “I’ll go with.” He followed Sky out the door.

Citrine watched them go, and then got up and headed for the bedroom. He sat by the girls and ran his hand through River’s hair. “Hey mama, you alright? You look like you are in pain.”

River nodded slowly. She winced and squeezed Blossom’s hand.

“They are about three minutes apart.” Blossom had been keeping an eye on her River. Little Rose was tucked between them, sleeping.

Citrine gently picked Rose up and set her in the cradle. He crawled into the bed, spooned River, and closed his eyes as a contraction began.

River heard the door open and startled. She was extra jumpy. She began to cry and put her hand over Citrine’s hand.

Mama Goldie walked in and smiled softly. She wasn’t surprised that they were both in labor. They were due today. She began preparing the room for the births and hummed softly. She could see that River was scared.

Blossom sat up and ran her fingers through River’s hair. She was worried about her. “I love you…”

“I love you too…” River turned and watched Mama Goldie move around. She laid her eyes to rest at Citrine and frowned. “Are you alright Citrine?” She could see that he was nervous.

“I am worried about you.” Citrine held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I am not sure how Blossom did this without making a peep.”

Blossom blushed and smiled softly. “Pain is different for me. Remember?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Citrine groaned and put his hand on his belly. “I still vote you are tougher.”

Mama Goldie finished getting ready and sat at the edge of the bed. “I sent the boys to get your parents River. They should be coming.”

“Thank you…” River closed her eyes and groaned.

Guy Diamond came in with Smidge. They had Harmony with them. They had volunteered to watch her so that Branch and Poppy could make a trip to the bunker. Harmony and Smidge waited in the living room, while Guy Diamond went in to see how River was doing. He smiled softly and ran his hand through her hair. “How is my brave girl?”

“Scared…” River moved so she could hug him. Tears were running down her cheeks. “It hurts…”

Blossom shifted so Guy Diamond could be closer. She was sad to see River’s tears.

Citrine smiled softly and looked up at Guy Diamond. “You look nervous grandpa…”

Guy Diamond chuckled at Citrine and dried River’s tears. “I know it hurts baby girl. It’s going to be so worth the pain.” He took her hand and stroked it gently.

River breathed and clenched her teeth. “Oh my god…” She put her hand on her belly.

“Looks like she is getting close.” Mama Goldie got ready and caught the baby girl as she was born. She was a lavender glitter baby with white and gold two tone hair. She cleaned her up as she cried. “She’s so pretty.”

Citrine looked over and breathed through a contraction. He cracked a small smile, despite his own pain. “What a precious little girl.”

Guy Diamond moved out of the way and watched Mama Goldie with the baby. He was very proud of his daughter. “Good job River, she is beautiful.”

River sat up and looked at her baby. She smiled and took her gently. She held her close and looked at her. She could see that this one was special. She ran her hand along her tiny body and tried to think of a name. “Your name will be Lilac.” She looked at Blossom and smiled. She turned to look at Citrine. She had a feeling he wasn’t far behind her. “You can do it Citrine.”

Blossom reached over and touched Lilac gently. “She is so cute.” She kissed River gently. “Lilac is a beautiful name.”

Mama Goldie moved to Citrine and smiled, noticing he was getting close. She caught her granddaughter as she was born. “Hello little one.” She cleaned the gold glitter trolling gently as she cried.

Citrine shifted and watched his mom clean his baby. He smiled softly. “There’s my pretty girl.” He smiled and held her when his mom gave her to him. “You look like a little Pansy.”

“I love the flower theme.” Guy Diamond smiled. “They are all beautiful. Good job you three.”

Harmony poked her head in. The sounds of babies crying had her curious. “Are they OK?”

“Come in Harmony.” River offered. She was happy to see that she was OK. She had been worried since finding that she had attempted suicide days earlier. “Come meet them.”

Guy Diamond took Harmony’s hand and led her to the bed. He had her sit down. He gently took Lilac and gave her to Harmony to hold. He knew Harmony loved all the little babies, and she needed the positive energy.

River watched as her dad took little Lilac and moved her into Harmony’s arms. She felt her heart swell as Harmony’s mood shifted. She was very happy to see that holding a baby made her feel better. 

Harmony held little Lilac and smiled. “Hello little one.” She ran her hand along her face and hair. She smiled, feeling that she was a glitter trolling. “It appears the glitter genes came through strong.”

“Yes, it did.” Guy Diamond chuckled. He wasn’t surprised considering he was a glitter troll and the father had been a glitter troll too.

After holding her for a few minutes, Harmony carefully gave the baby back to River. 

Guy Diamond saw the transfer and saw something odd. He took Harmony’s left hand gently and looked at her wrist where she had cut herself. His eyes widened, and his mouth gapped open. “Erm, Harmony, your wounds are gone.”

“What?” Mama Goldie walked over and looked at Harmony’s wrist. “How?”

Harmony was speechless. She wasn’t sure what to do or say.

River looked down at Lilac, and then back at Harmony. She thought perhaps her daughter did that, but she didn’t want to make assumptions.

Citrine looked between them, confused. “Have you been applying my herbal paste? It works pretty fast.”

Blossom wasn’t sure what to say. She didn’t think that paste worked that fast.

Guy Diamond checked Harmony’s right wrist, thinking he mixed up which wrist was injured, but that one was clear of wounds too. He shook his head and put his hand on his head. “Yeah, maybe it was the paste.”

River settled down to feed little Lilac. She thought that had been very unusual.


	25. Along Came Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Blossom, and Citrine get some welcomed company.

It had been a few days since Lilac and Pansy were born. River was recovering well from the birth and was up washing the dishes. She had help from Creek this morning. She was glad that they had the boys to help them.

Creek got the last of the dishes dry and put them away. He smiled at River and pulled out one of his books. “Shall we go through notes today?”

“Give me a few more days Creek. I know you are eager to get back to sharing stories and ideas, but I am still pretty sore and tired.” River smiled at him and hugged him gently. “If you can keep Basil busy though, that would be fantastic.” She was happy to Basil was eager to help, but he was a little too eager. She was worried about their daughters. They were all still very tiny and Basil was still young.

“I can do that.” Creek put his book back in his hair and grabbed Sky’s hand. They headed out the door to go find Basil.

River sighed softly and walked to the bedroom. She could hear Rose was fussing. She picked her up and sat down on the edge of the bed. She began to hum as she fed her.

Blossom woke up, hearing Rose. She looked over and smiled as River took care of her. She got out of bed and squeaked as she went splat.

Citrine was awake in an instant and helped her up. He yawned and stretched out. “Are you alright?”

River looked over and smiled. “I got her Blossom.”

“I’m alright.” Blossom went to the closest and began going through her dresses. She picked out a blue one with white flowers. She put it on and walked to the bathroom.

Citrine walked to the cradle and smiled at Lilac and Pansy. They were snuggled up to each other and were asleep. “Adorable…”

River finished feeding Rose and made sure she burped. “Don’t wake them up. I got them back to sleep half an hour ago.”

“Did we sleep through their cries again?” Citrine chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“No, I was watching them and saw they were hungry before they got angry.” River smiled softly. “They might need a diaper change soon though.”

“Oh, right, because you saw their auras change.” Citrine smiled softly. “You could have woken us up to help.”

“You two can have diaper duty.” River grinned. She loved feeding the babies but was not a fan of the smelly diapers.

Citrine chuckled and looked over at the door when he heard a knock. He got up and headed for the door. He opened it and grinned. “Smokey! How are you today?” He pulled Quartz in for a hug and grinned.

Quartz hugged him back and smirked. “Thought we would come over and see how you are holding up with fatherhood.”

Harper smiled at Citrine and glanced towards the bedroom. She was excited to see the newborns.

“Good morning Harper. How are you feeling today?” Citrine pulled her in for a hug. “Come on in, they don’t bite. At least not yet.” He chuckled and let them in.

“I am doing good.” Harper had her hand on her belly. She was just over three months along and she was starting to feel her baby move. She was very excited.

River came out of the bedroom and hugged Harper gently. “Good morning Harper.” She smiled and gently gave her Rose. She was happy that they came over to visit.

Quartz smiled when River came in. He chuckled when she handed off little Rose. “There’s the party crasher.”

“That’s going to be a nickname for sure.” Citrine laughed.

Blossom came in and walked right over to Harper. She gave her a gentle hug and smiled wide. “I’ve missed you. You need to come visit more often.”

River walked back into the bedroom. She gently picked up Lilac and Pansy, and then walked back out. She gave Pansy to Quartz and held Lilac close. She wasn’t sure what was going on with Lilac, but this little one was extra special, so she wanted to keep her close. She hardly let anyone else touch her or hold her.

“They are so beautiful.” Harper smiled and looked over at Lilac. “She looks a lot like you River. She is so pretty.”

Quartz held little Pansy and cooed. “She looks just like you Citrine.”

“Yeah, poor dear.” Citrine joked. He grinned at Blossom as she glared at him. She thought he was a handsome fellow.

“Thank you, Harper. I love her already, so much.” River sat down in her recliner and began to rock gently.

“Good luck getting her to let her go long enough to hold her.” Blossom giggled and took a seat on the couch. “She’s already very protective.”

“Nothing wrong with being protective.” Quartz smiled and did a gentle exchange between himself and Harper, so she could hold Pansy. He tucked Rose close and smiled.

“That’s right. Nothing wrong with that at all. I knew you would be a good mom.” Harper smiled at Pansy and giggled when she yawned. “I think Pansy is waking up.” She rocked her as she began to fuss.

“Uh oh, fussy baby.” Citrine gently took Pansy and walked her to the bedroom to change her diaper.

Blossom stole another hug from Harper, now that her arms were free. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was so grateful they had company over. Especially Harper. She had grown close to her when she was learning how to paint.

River watched her friends and family. She was happy to have company too, but Blossom was right. She was very protective of her baby. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to pass her around today.

A commotion outside had Quartz curious. He peeked out the window and smiled. “Marigold…” He gently gave Rose to Blossom, and then took Harper’s hand and headed out the door.

Harper squeaked as she was practically dragged out of the spiritual pod. She giggled and walked with him. “What’s going on?”

“Doctor Saza!” Mama Goldie came running up to a lavender colored middle-aged troll with blue eyes and royal blue hair. She was very happy to see her.

Marigold smiled and hugged Mama Goldie as she took her in for a hug. “I’ve been so worried about you all.” She blinked and smiled. “Oh, my goodness, is that Quartz?” She hugged him too as he came running up. “My goodness look at you. Who is this?” She inquired about Harper.

“So good to see that you are alive! This is Harper. She is my soulmate.” Quartz was smiling wide.

“Nice to meet you Harper.” Marigold gave her a hug. “You have to keep an eye on him. He can be a bit of a trouble maker.” She recalled Quartz’s teenage years.

Harper giggled nervously and hugged her back. “I noticed he can be trouble for sure.”

Most of the village began to gather and asked about the new troll. Everyone was very wary of strangers. Everyone in King Aspen’s colony was relaxed and happy to see her though, so it was very reassuring. They settled Marigold down at a mushroom and began to listen all about her journey. She had been separated from them for eight years, after Parch’s last attack on them. She had managed to survive on her own and was very glad to find her friends and family.


	26. A Big Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil’s actions scare everyone.

It had been a week since Marigold joined the village. She had settled well and began helping at the medical pod. She was more then happy to help them all out.

Lotus was giving Petunia flying lessons. He had been so busy with the babies, and he wanted to make sure someone could take Chestnut out every once and a while. Jazz did it for now, but he wanted his sister to know how too.

Petunia was taking notes. Basil was sitting beside her, listening closely.

“Now, I want you two to listen. You can’t fly Chestnut until I get permission from dad, OK? You are still pretty little.” Lotus finished his lesson with them and headed inside to check on Daisy, Jadice, and the babies.

Basil listened to him go into his flower pod, and then smirked and got onto Chestnut carefully. He wanted to walk it around. He loved getting rides on Chestnut.

“Lotus said to wait.” Petunia frowned and watched Basil climb onto Chestnut. She didn’t want to get in trouble.

“I’m just walking him around. I won’t let him fly.” Basil unhooked Chestnut from his post and gasped when Chestnut flapped his wings. “No no no! Bad bird! I didn’t give you the signal to fly!”

Petunia stretched her hair and wrapped it around Chestnut’s leg. “Stay!”

Chestnut squeaked in excitement and took off. He was happy to have freedom. He hadn’t flown much since the trip to the beach.

Basil squealed and held on tight. “Bad bird!” He looked scared as Chestnut headed for the top of the tree.

Petunia held on for a minute, before losing grip and falling to the ground. She was knocked out.

Basil heard Petunia fall and let out a sob. “Petunia!” He leaned forward, but Chestnut ignored him. The boy was too light to get a full signal from him, and he was too eager to fly. “Get me down, you stupid bird!” He was getting mad but didn’t dare let go.

Branch heard the commotion and came outside. He saw Petunia on the ground and ran over to her.

“Don’t touch her!” Dr. Saza ran over and looked at the young trolling. She frowned and looked at Branch. “I need a straight board and the stickiest tape you have. This girl needs to be moved carefully. It looks like her back is broken.”

Lotus had heard the commotion too and was currently climbing up the tree. He was yelling at Chestnut to fly back down. He got high enough, that he stretched his hair and grabbed Chestnut by the beak. He began pulling him towards the tree. He grabbed the rope that was around Chestnut’s neck and got on him. “Hold on Basil, I got him.”

Basil still had a tight grip on Chestnut when he felt his older brother get on the wingdingle. He was shaking scared. He was worried about Petunia. “Is Petunia OK?”

Branch ran to get a straight board and tape. He returned and watched as Dr. Saza carefully moved Petunia onto the straight board.

Dr. Saza taped Petunia’s head to the board, along her chest, and on her legs. “I need two pillows. The firmer the better.” She checked Petunia’s pulse to make sure she was still alive. She was relieved to find a pulse.

Branch ran to get the pillows. He soon returned and gave her the pillows.

Dr. Saza tucked the pillows around Petunia’s neck and tapped it so that it held her neck firm. She wasn’t taking chances. “Help me get her to the medical pod. The faster we get her medical attention, the better chances she has of surviving.” She helped Branch pick the board up. She headed straight for the medical pod.

Almost the whole village just witnessed what happened and were in a state of shock. They were worried about the little princess.

Lotus had Chestnut land on the ground. He moved him to his pin and took Basil off him. “I told you to wait!”

“I was just going to walk Chestnut around. I didn’t give it a signal to fly.” Basil frowned and crossed his arms. “Don’t yell at me. He was a bad bird!” He looked mad. 

“Damn it Basil!” Lotus grabbed his hand and walked towards the medical pod. He was mad at Basil and worried about Petunia. “Listen next time!” He tried to go into the medical pod but was stopped by Branch.

Branch stopped Lotus when he got to the door. He shook his head and led him away. “They need room to work on her. She’s got a broken back and appears to have a head injury.” He looked worried. He knew the chances of Petunia walking away from this was slim.

Basil widened his eyes and began to sob. “I want to be with her! Let me go in!” He tried to get out of Lotus’ grip, but Lotus wasn’t letting him go.

“They have to fix her first Basil.” Lotus held Basil and frowned as the young boy pushed and shoved to try and get away from him. “I’m scared too bud.”

Branch picked up Basil and hugged him. “Let’s go get mama Poppy and mommy Harmony. They need to know what is going on.”

Lily came running up and frowned, seeing Branch’s facial expression. “Petunia is badly injured.”

“We are aware.” Lotus hugged Lily and frowned. He was very worried for little Petunia.

A few hours later, Poppy was on her way to check on Petunia. She looked worried as she walked in. She walked over to the bed and looked down at her daughter. She had a back brace on, her neck was stabilized as well due to a fracture on one of her neck bones. She was awake and began to cry when her mama came in. “I’m sorry mama…”

Poppy sat down by her and ran her hand gently through her hair. “Shh…don’t cry baby girl.” She took her hand gently and began humming softly. She looked worried.

Dr. Saza walked over and sighed softly. “She’s going to be OK, but she is going to have to stay here for about a month. We need to make sure she is moved as little as possible. Her back is broken. I want to make sure she gets all the medicine she needs and has regular exercises in her legs, so she doesn’t get stiff. She also has a fractured neck and a fractured skull, which needs watched.”

Poppy frowned and stroked Petunia’s hand. She was scared. “Is she going to be able to walk again?”

“Yes, she should be able to walk again. I got to her in time and her back was stabilized before the nerves were damaged beyond repair.” Dr. Saza mixed some paste and sat by Petunia. “Open your mouth sweetheart.” She put the medicine in her mouth and chased it with juice. “Good job sweetheart. You are so brave.”

Petunia made a face. She didn’t like the taste, but she knew medicine was good for her. She sighed and looked between them. “I’m scared.”

“I know you are baby, but it’ll be alright.” Poppy gave her a gentle hug. “I will be here as much as possible to keep you company. We will get through this.” She looked up at Dr. Saza and smiled. “Thank you so much.” She was extremely grateful for their new member. This could have gone a different direction if it wasn’t for Marigold.


	27. Miracle Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Biggie visit Petunia in the medical pod.

It had been a week since Petunia’s fall. Cherry and Biggie took Ocean and Miracle to go visit Petunia. Ocean had been begging his parents to go see her. He was worried about his cousin.

Cherry walked in and sat by Petunia. She smiled at her niece and ran her hand through her bright pink hair. “Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling today?”

Petunia smiled when she saw her auntie Cherry. “I am OK auntie. I can feel my toes today.”

“That’s very good Petunia. You know your cousin Blossom has been through the same thing you are going through.” Biggie sat down by Cherry. “She was a baby though.”

Ocean walked over and smiled at Petunia. The tall boy was going to be big like his daddy. He had Miracle’s hand. “I miss you.”

Miracle was crying. She put her hand on Petunia’s shoulder. She was worried about her.

“I miss you too.” Petunia looked at Miracle. “Why are you crying?”

Miracle pointed at the brace and sniffled. The mute trolling was not happy that Petunia was hurt.

“She’s going to be alright Miracle.” Cherry picked Miracle up and set her in her lap. “She’s tough like sissy.”

Ocean hugged Petunia gently and frowned. “I hope you feel better soon.”

“I want to go play.” Petunia reached over and took Ocean’s hand. She wished she could get up, but she was pinned down to prevent her from reinjuring herself.

Emerald came walking in. He had Branch in his arms. He set him down at a bed. He took a few steps back and looked away. Branch had injured himself while testing a new trap.

Cherry heard Branch’s cursing as soon as Emerald came in. He handed Miracle to Biggie and went to check on Branch. She frowned, seeing that his leg was mangled.

Branch hollered in pain as he was set down. His leg was badly broken and sliced open. The trap had recoiled and hit him hard in the leg. He groaned and put his hands down by his leg. A bunch of colorful words came out of his mouth as Mama Goldie came over and stabilized his leg. With Dr. Saza’s help, they quickly strapped him in and took him to the surgical room.

Emerald had his hand over his mouth. He was worried that Branch would lose his leg. It was that bad. He sat down, feeling dizzy.

“What on earth just happened?” Cherry asked Emerald. He could see that he was dazed.

“He’s going to lose that leg. Oh my god…” Emerald put his hands over his eyes and groaned. “He shoved me out of the way.” He was shaking and began to cry. He had been very stressed out, and this didn’t help.

“It’s going to be alright Emerald. We have skilled medical trolls and Branch is very tough. He’s going to be alright.” Cherry pulled him into a hug.

“He’s having a baby in two months. He doesn’t need this stress.” Emerald sniffled.

“And he knows you are going to be a daddy soon. He didn’t need you hurt. Lily needs you.” Cherry smiled softly and looked him in the face. “You look tired. Have you been sleeping alright?”

“No, I’m worried about Lily. We hardly had time to heal from our loss before she got pregnant again.” Emerald rubbed his eyes and sniffled. “She’s been very stressed out.”

Lily poked her head into the medical pod. She saw Emerald and hurried over. She could see blood on his skin. “Is that dad’s blood?!” She checked Emerald for injuries, just to be sure.

Cherry moved out of the way. She felt bad for them. She recalled how scary and upsetting it had been when Miracle had been born quiet and was nearly put to rest herself. She understood the heartbreak and was lucky that she got to keep her baby.

“The trap recoiled. He shoved me out of the way, but his leg got hit hard.” Emerald hugged Lily and frowned.

Lily leaned into him and hugged into him tightly. She was very worried about her dad but was grateful that Emerald was OK. “I can sense that his leg is badly damaged…” She groaned, feeling dizzy. She sat down and put her hand on her head. “Sorry…” She felt faint. She hadn’t felt good all day and hadn’t eaten.

“Lily, you look pale. Have you eaten?” Cherry walked over and sat by her. She looked worried.

“I’m too nauseous today to even try.” Lily groaned and put her hand over her mouth.

“I can give you something for that. Don’t ever be afraid to ask for help Lily. You take care of all of us, but you need to take care of you too.” Cherry got up. “I will be right back.” She headed for her flower pod. She soon returned and gave her a bottle of potion. “It’s ginger and mint. It’ll help with the nausea.”

Lily drank a little bit and put the rest in her hair for later. “Thank you, aunt Cherry. I’m trying.”

“You are doing a good job. You are going to be a good queen in a couple years when it’s time for you to take over. I’m proud of you.” Cherry gave her a gentle hug. She was hoping Branch would be OK. If he lost his leg, she wondered if he would give the kids the crown early. Emerald and Lily didn’t appear to be ready yet.

Later that day, Harmony and Poppy came to the medical pod. They had just found out that Branch was out of surgery. They walked up to his bed and sat down, one on each side him.

Poppy ran her hand through his royal blue hair. “No more playing with traps for you. We don’t need you going through this again.” She looked down at his leg. Dr. Saza had managed to save his leg. She was very grateful.

“We need you safe.” Harmony stroked his hand and sniffled. He had really scared her.

“I’m safe.” Branch said sleepily. He was in pain, but medicine and sedatives had him really calm for now. He looked over at the door seeing Guy Diamond come in with Smidge, Topaz, and Agate. “Oh goodie, it’s a party.”

“What happened uncle Branch?” Agate walked over to the bed and looked at his wrapped-up leg. He looked worried.

“This is what happens when you play too hard with the dangerous toys.” Guy Diamond crossed his arms and raised a brow. “I thought you said you would be careful. This is not like you Branch.”

“I saved Emerald.” Branch grumbled crankily. He was all about safety, but he wasn’t going to watch the young future king get hurt. He needed the boy safe, both for his daughter, and the village.

“He needs to take a break. He’s not thinking clearly.” Smidge sighed and shook her head. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Take it easy. We don’t need to scare him.” Guy Diamond sighed and glanced at Smidge.

“I’ll go over and make sure he sleeps.” Topaz grinned. “I can pin him down.”

“It’ll work out. He’s just stressed over the baby.” Poppy smiled softly.

“I can understand his reason behind the stress. I’ll talk to him and see if I can get him to calm down.” Guy Diamond sighed. He understood this sort of stress. He had lost several kids and knew it was hard.


	28. Honoring A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village gathers to celebrate the life of troll who saved hundreds of lives.

Summer was starting to come to an end, and Lily was a week away from her due date. Branch and Petunia had healed well from their injuries. Branch walked around with a slight limp, while Petunia walked around as if nothing ever even happened. They were both extremely lucky.

Lily was on her way to her grandfather’s flower pod. She was heavy with pod, but she wanted to be there to support her family. Everyone who could be there, had been gathering there. King Peppy was seventy-one years old and was nearing the end of his life. She could sense that his time was coming very soon.

Emerald was with her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He was sad. “Maybe he will make it until our baby is born so he can meet him or her?”

“I don’t think so Emery. He’s close. I think it will be today.” Lily walked into the flower pod and walked over to the edge of the bed. Everyone moved out of the way so that she could talk to him. She smiled down King Peppy and took his hand. “Hi grandpa…”

Peppy cracked his eyes open and looked up at Lily. He smiled at her. “There is my princess. Have you been good today Poppy?” He mistaken her for Poppy often, which was not unusual since he had begun to become senile.

“Yes, I have been good.” Lily smiled softly, and gently took his hand. She placed it on her belly. “Someone wants to say hi.”

Peppy felt the kicks of a strong and healthy trolling on his hand. He looked up at Lily and grinned. “The twins are active today.” He recalled Poppy’s first pregnancy. He took a few shaky breaths. Breathing had been hard for him the last few days.

Poppy was sitting next to Branch and Harmony near the bed. She had her face buried in Branch’s vest and was crying. Seeing her father struggle to breathe had been very hard.

Lily gently set Peppy’s hand down by his side and began running her hand through his graying pink hair. “You told me a long time ago, you saved the village from creatures called the Bergens. Because of you, hundreds of lives were saved. They thrive because of you. You are the biggest hero that anyone could ever ask for. It is because of you, that I exist, and all your grandchildren and great grandchildren. Thank you, grandpa. Rest easy. You have done well. We love you.”

“Love you Poppy…” Peppy took a few more shaky breaths, before falling still. 

A silence filled the room as all those present in the room saw that the old king was gone. Lily turned to Emerald and cried in his arms.

Emerald held Lily and let a few tears fall down his cheeks. He remembered all the times Peppy would chase them around as kids, in his underwear, and tell them to give him back his pants. A little game they had learned from Smidge. He was trying to think of that. He wanted to think of all the good times.

Branch kissed Poppy’s forehead and held her as she cried into his shoulder. A few tears ran down his own cheeks. Peppy had saved his life and had saved so many others. He was going to be missed.

Guy Diamond was standing next to Smidge. They had each other’s hands as Guy Diamond recalled the day that King Peppy had saved the village from Bergen Town. He was only five years old when that happened, but he remembered it clearly. His mother had tucked him in her hair and ran with everyone as they escaped. He had indeed saved so many lives that day, including the life of Smidge, who was an unborn baby at that time.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to lay King Peppy to rest. Branch stood on a mushroom, near where they were going to put him to rest. He raised his hands up in the air. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. We are here to celebrate a life well lived. If it was not for King Peppy, none of us would be were we are today. He is a hero among heroes and will be missed. Please raise your hands as we sing one last song in his honor.”

Everyone joined hands and sang a song. It was a song of hope and love. Today they laid a king to rest, but they were at peace knowing that he would no longer suffer. Their hero king would never be forgotten.


	29. An Exhausted Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has a busy night ahead of him.

Harmony was curled up in bed. Calculations when she had been found to be pregnant had been off by a month, because she was carrying twins. She was now days away from her actual due date. She tensed, feeling a contraction. Her twins were ready to come.

Branch was sound asleep when a knock on the door woke him up. He got up and walked to the door. He answered it and smiled. “Hello, Emerald, are you alright?”

“Lily wants to see you. She’s in labor.” Emerald looked nervous as he ran back towards his flower pod. Lily was four days away from her due date, but her baby was ready. He was very worried about this baby. He didn’t want them to lose another.

Branch nodded and watched the young father run towards his flower pod. He walked to the bedroom and began to get dressed. He slipped on his vest and put on his pants. He went to give Poppy and Harmony a kiss.

Poppy mumbled softly when he kissed her. She was half asleep.

Harmony kissed him back and frowned. “Please don’t go.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Mmm…” She whimpered as another contraction hit.

“Oh my god.” Branch knew that look. He frowned and looked at the door. Lily needed him, and so did Harmony. He gave Harmony a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Lily asked for me. I will be right back. I promise.” He gently shook Poppy until she woke up, before headed out the door. He was still limping, and was moving slow, but he was going to make this work. He got to Emerald and Lily’s flower pod. He walked in and went straight for the bedroom. He came in and gently took Lily’s hand. “You can do this sweetheart.”

Lily looked up when Branch came in. She groaned and squeezed his hand as soon as he grabbed it. She was breathing hard. She was very scared that she would lose this baby too.

“How far apart are the contractions?” Branch asked, concerned for Harmony too. He didn’t want to be away from her.

“They are about four minutes apart.” Emerald looked nervous. He was scared too.

“Alright, I will be right back. I promise.” Branch got up and headed back to the royal flower pod to check on Harmony. He got back and sat by Harmony. He held her hand and smiled. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” Harmony took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Is everything alright Branch?” Poppy inquired. Branch looked a little worried, which concerned her.

“Yeah, everything is just fine. Lily’s in labor and is scared.” Branch kissed Harmony’s cheek.

“I’ll go be with her.” Poppy got up and began getting dressed.

“No, she wanted me specifically. I will go back and forth. My girls need me.” Branch smiled softly and stroked Harmony’s hand. He was nervous and excited.

“She needs you.” Harmony breathed and closed her eyes.

“And so, do you. I will come check on you in a few minutes.” Branch headed back out the door and went to check on Lily. He walked in and smiled, seeing that Emerald had positioned himself behind her. He was giving her a gentle back message. “The lower back is the best spot Emerald. It helps a lot.”

“Thank you.” Emerald focused on her lower back. His face read nothing but nerves. He really wanted this to go smooth for her.

Lily grasped onto a pillow and let out a soft cry. “It hurts…”

Branch sat beside her and ran his hand through her royal blue hair. “You can do this. You will be an amazing mother.” He looked at Emerald. “I need to go for a few. I will be back.”

“Hold on, please don’t go. We need you here.” Emerald frowned. He didn’t understand why Branch was pacing.

“I have to go check on Harmony. She is in labor too.” Branch frowned. He wanted to stay, but his mate needed him too.

“Mom is in labor too?!” Lily let out a soft cry. “Oh god…”

Emerald blinked a few times and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s so close to midnight. I wonder if they will all share the same birthday or not.”

“I’m not sure, but I need to go check on her.” Branch kissed Lily’s forehead, and then headed out the door again. He got back to the royal flower pod and walked to the bed. Harmony was already close. He smiled at Poppy, who had a blanket ready. She caught the first of the twins and began cleaning him up as he let out soft cries. He looked just like Harmony. “Looks like I came just in time.” Branch walked over and ran his hand through her three toned hair. “We have a beautiful son that looks just like his mama.”

Poppy gently gave the boy to Branch and got ready to catch the second twin.

Harmony smiled softly and took Branch’s hand. She gave it a squeeze and breathed hard as the second baby arrived. It was an identical twin. Poppy caught him and cleaned him up as he let out soft cries.

“And identical twin.” Branch cradled his newborn son and smiled at the girls. “I’m getting too old for this.” He half joked. He was more then happy to have them. He gently gave Harmony her firstborn son, so she could feed him. “Good job mama. I am proud of you.”

“How is Lily doing?” Poppy gently gave the second twin to Harmony, so she could feed him.

“I’ll go check her.” Branch kissed them both, and then headed towards their flower pod. He arrived and walked into their bedroom. He sat by Lily and smiled. “You have twin brothers. Born just before midnight.”

“So, they will have a different birthday.” Emerald smiled softly as he looked at the clock. It was past midnight now.

Lily breathed and took Emerald’s hand. She gave it a firm squeeze. “Oww…” She gasped and let out a cry. “Please be alive!”

Branch grabbed a blanket and caught his grandson as he was born. He smiled as the little bright red violet glitter baby began letting out soft cries. He had dark green hair like his daddy. “He’s beautiful.” He cleaned up the newborn gently. He gently gave him to Lily. “I am so proud of you.”

Lily was crying as she cradled her newborn son. She was so glad he was alright. She looked up at Emerald and kissed him. She had been so scared that she would lose this one too.

Emerald let out the biggest sigh of relief. He ran his hand through the newborn’s dark green hair and sniffled. “You did a great job Lily.” He was proud.

Branch watched his daughter with her newborn son. He was happy to see that the boy was healthy. He had high hopes that the boy would be a great king one day. He was excited to see him grow up.


	30. A Royal Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new heir to the colony is introduced to the village.

As morning rose to Troll Village, everyone began to prepare to meet Lily and Emerald’s newborn son. Everyone was in a great mood, despite it only being four days after the death of King Peppy. 

Branch was helping Poppy dress Harmony’s twin boys. Harmony was too sore and tired to come with them but was happy to let them bring the boys. She was curled up in bed, taking a nap.

Smidge walked in and smirked, seeing Branch put a pair of pants on the firstborn of the twins. “I have a perfect name for that kid. You should name him Pants.”

“Oh! Nice name!” Cherry followed Smidge in and gave Branch a cheeky grin. “His father can’t keep his own pants on after all.”

“Oh hell no, he is not getting named Pants. Would you two stop bringing that up?” Branch glared at them. “It’s getting old.”

“Heck no, we won’t ever stop with the pants jokes.” Guy Diamond laughed as he walked in. “They look stunning.” He smiled when Poppy handed over the second born of the twins. “Hello little one. Your daddy can’t keep his pants on.”

Cherry laughed and pat Branch on the back gently. “Have you come up with names yet?”

“No, we haven’t yet. It has been a busy morning, and Harmony is exhausted.” Poppy went to finish getting dressed.

“I bet she is. Twins takes a lot out of you.” Smidge recalled how exhausted she had been when Topaz and Sapphire were born.

“You should name one of them after you Branch. None of your kids carry your name.” Biggie suggested with a smile.

“Oh, hell no, I am not naming either of them Branch. I hate my name.” Branch said honestly. “I got named that because I was born on the branch of a tree. I hated that tree.” He grumbled, recalling an incident in his youth.

“Alright, alright. They are green. Perhaps a plant or tree name?” Cherry suggested.

“How about Pine? And Spruce?” Poppy came back in and tied her hair into a ponytail. She was just about ready to go.

“We can check with Harmony later, but I have no problem with those names.” Branch smiled softly. He was glad they got off the subject of pants.

“Let’s get going. We don’t want to keep Lily and Emerald waiting.” Poppy headed out the door and towards the concert mushroom. She was very excited and couldn’t wait.

As everyone began to gather around the concert mushroom, Emerald helped Lily on to the top of the mushroom. He stood by her and watched the crowd. Almost everyone was there.

Quartz was standing by Harper. Their own little daughter tucked in her arms. She had decided to name her Paprika, and she was a three-tone lavender, yellow, and light blue skin. She had her mom’s colorful hair as well. They were very excited to meet the future king.

Shoots of excitement came from the crowd as Lily stepped forward. She had her son tucked in her arms. “Thank you all for coming here today. We are proud to introduce the future king of our colony.”

Emerald smiled and looked at everyone. “We have decided to name him in honor of King Peppy. I am proud to introduce to you Prince Pepper.” He smiled as the crowd roared with joy. He was a very proud father.

Branch watched on, proud of his daughter and son in law. It seemed that their future was bright, and everyone was going to move on from the tragic events from the year before. He looked forward to many more years of peace and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends part 4 of "Love Makes A Difference." I have a part 5 already planned and will be in the works soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
